


驯狮棍

by Puelche, Youkali



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Bottom Lothar, Dirty Talk, M/M, MPREG SEX, Preacher!Llane, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puelche/pseuds/Puelche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个人生赢家Preacher!Llane，以及养在他王座边的小狮子和后院里大法师的故事。<br/>这只狮子不怎么听话，还有点逆反心理。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Medivh和Llane

**Author's Note:**

> 主要是借用Preacher的言灵设定搞搞政治（不是  
> 某种不明所以的接龙文，现在两个作者都很懵（

Medivh意识到Llane在加冕晚宴上有些心不在焉。

他的国王站在灯光与人群中央，柔软的黑发上松松扣着象征王权与荣耀的尊贵王冠，蓝色钻石、尖晶石、祖母绿与霍尔木兹海峡的莹白珍珠交织在他的华服上。他正微笑着，挺直脊背，端着酒杯在餐桌前踱步。精灵长老前来祝贺时，Llane表现出了他一贯的风趣与健谈，并对所有的热情与刁难都对答如流，没有人发现任何问题——但是Medivh知道他心不在此。

国王在接过Medivh递给他的黑曜石沙漏时愣了半晌，喃喃着：“Med……”然后紧紧拥抱了他。

他好久没像今天这样晃神了。

Llane是他们三个人中最聪明的，Medivh毫不怀疑这点。

他和Lothar，一个孤僻，一个娇纵，只有Llane能替他们打点一切，得以让两个截然不同的极端能够彼此靠近。

他们必须围着Llane转，这是平衡准则，但总有人不明白这点。

Medivh知道Llane从小热衷于犯些无关紧要的小错来掩盖他的过于早熟，这会使他更可亲，更容易吸引一些愚昧的同龄人——尤其是在Lothar面前——Medivh甚至怀疑某些相处模式是Llane专门为了Lothar和他的野蛮朋友们发明的，例如围在一起喝酒讲低俗的笑话，在森林和河边脏兮兮地打闹成一团。事实上Llane只是在做一些必要的社交，而Lothar那个单调贫瘠的大脑根本不能理解维持关系需要做出的努力。一头众星捧月的小狮子，他就是被惯坏了。

只有被惯坏的人才能任性至此。

而Llane依赖他。

Medivh有些焦躁——Lothar没有出现，或许这是导致Llane今天浑然不在状态的最主要原因。餐桌上最重要的四个席位空了一个，这小子整整两个小时没有出现，可怜的Taria甚至紧张得憋红了脸。

“没有关系的，Anduin大概是有什么急事吧，我们是最好的朋友，我不会怪他的。”Llane微笑着安慰Taria，握住她发抖的手。

Taria又转过头来看Medivh，Medivh朝她露出了一个同样友善的笑容。

蠢狮子能有什么急事呢。怕是喝醉了游荡在外，在哪个女人怀里，或是在和一群野男人打架吧，说不定他压根不记得这件事了。但愿也不会有人记得皇家骑士团首领缺席这件事吧，更不要有什么心怀不轨的人一脸无辜问起爵士身在何处。

Medivh最后看了一眼Llane，他的袖口飞出了一只乌鸦，一直飞到了殿外。

*

Llane看到Lothar的时候看到了一身的血渍。

也没有那么夸张，Lothar显然是清理过了，脸上湿漉漉一大片水痕，只在鬓角和眉骨下方留下两滴干涸的血液，但衣服上的显然不好清洗，袖口缝线边泛着仓促浣洗后不均匀的浊黄色。

他是急匆匆赶来的，一头黑发被夜风吹得稀烂，眼眶也冻红了。

“已经结束了吗?”Lothar随意地说了一句，他大概也是有些愧疚的，但一个被惯坏了的人很难学会怎么向别人低头。

大多数时候，Llane都不怎么介意 。因为暴风城的国王是一个温柔而亲切的男人，难道不是吗？

但总有在“大多数时候”以外的情境。

必要的训导，必要的不宽容。

Lothar出身尊贵，俨然一只娇生贵养的皇室猎豹，Llane不会看不出来他那些遮遮掩掩的竞争意识和缺乏善意的小心思。诚然Lothar绝不会对他造成伤害，但并不妨碍这只未经驯化的野兽时刻都要给他制造些小麻烦。

“已经收拾的差不多了，如果你饿的话，我可以叫人再给你做一顿饭。”Llane平静地回复他，脸上维持着平日里温和友善的标准Llane式微笑，这让Lothar立刻放松了下来。

他抓了抓一头乱发，仰头喝光了桌上不知谁喝剩的半杯酒。Llane看着他将两瓣毫无防备的嘴唇贴上别人留下唾液的杯沿。

“Llane，如果没有什么事的话，我先走了，这次缺席我会补偿你的.....”Lothar大力拍了拍国王的肩膀，导致后者晃了一下差点跌倒。他没等Llane答复，自主自发地默认国王同意了，蹬蹬蹬跑下阶梯就要踏出房门。

“为什么这么急着走？”Llane说道，“坐下来，我们好久没聊了不是吗？”

Lothar奇异地感到自己丧失了要离开的意图，他转过身，走回宫殿，坐到王座下的石阶上。

“聊什么?”Lothar心中被一股茫然充满了。  
“聊聊你要怎么补偿我，或者你想告诉我些别的什么。”

“我的国王，我的一切都是你的。”Lothar下意识用出了他最擅长的调情口吻，他懵懵懂懂地瞪着Llane，突然想起了什么，“刚才，我的孩子出生了，Cally给他起了名字……”

“Callan是个好名字。”

“那当然，Cally和我刚交往的时候就认真商讨过了……”Lothar正毫不自知地试图聊点什么，突然有些愤怒地站了起来，“见鬼的你为什么……Medivh这混蛋在监视我吗?”

“好好说话，Anduin。”Llane用了点力气，他漆黑的眼珠转动着望向从台阶上跳起来的Lothar，“坐下。不用找位置，坐到我身边来。”

Lothar立刻就顺从了，他脸上还带着愤怒的余韵，但是身体乖乖站了起来，带着他克服重力走上剩余的几步台阶，一条腿伸直到三级台阶以下，左手支着另一个膝盖倚到了Llane的王座边上。

一个标准的无赖坐姿。

“好好坐，Anduin。”Llane柔声道。

Lothar肉鼓鼓的臀部蹭着Llane的靴子，在王座旁温顺地并拢膝盖缩成一团，像一只等待命令的懒散大狗。国王轻轻揉了揉指挥官蓬乱的头发。

“看着我。”

下一个命令。

Lothar抬了抬眼，Llane不太满意他表现出来的不情愿，伸出两根手指在狮子的下颚浅浅摩挲了一下，用力帮他仰起脸来。

Lothar那对茫然的浅蓝色眼珠闪烁着，猛然抖了一下，Llane知道他又有小情绪了——Lothar不会屈居人下，即使对象是Llane。

“有时候，你也得考虑下别人。”Llane用手指卡着狮子的下颚迫使他抬着头，而Lothar没法做出任何反抗，“我不是对你在外面乱搞有什么意见，我只是希望你能控制自己，至少在正确的时候生孩子。”

“什么叫做正确——”

“Anduin，我答应让你说话了吗？”

Lothar闭了嘴。Llane温和地继续说道：“有时候，你也该懂一些礼貌，尤其是对你的王，你说对吗？”

Lothar毫无礼貌地没有答复。

“Anduin？”

Lothar瞪他。

Llane想了想，打消了强行为他灌输礼节的念头。他还是挺爱他的小狮子气势汹汹骂人或者无声反抗的模样——后者只针对他。Medivh太过沉静，也太了解自己，总不及Lothar来得率真可爱。

“你不必急着回去看你的儿子。关于你那个难产了的情人，再回去也没有什么用，事实上我已经得到了消息……”Llane顿了顿，不打算继续这个话题，“那么你为什么不留下来，做些有意义的事呢？”

Lothar在发抖。

他的小狮子眼圈发红，看起来很想打他一拳，无奈被钉在原地动弹不得。也许他该让Lothar发泄一下，他可以做得更过一些，让Lothar拿杯子或者什么尖锐金属攻击他。适量的暴力有利于促进感情——一旦Llane的血流下来，Lothar一定会掉下眼泪惊慌失措地对他道歉，内心愧疚不安，发誓一辈子不再忤逆他的国王——噢他知道的，Llane不是第一次故意受伤了，Lothar很容易就自责得一塌糊涂。

他现在就可以随便用几句话吓得这只小公狗再也不敢在外面胡乱交配。

这太简单了。

对付他甚至不需要花费什么心思。

但是Llane没有这么做。他惊异于自己总是能够如此纵容Lothar。他甚至不喜欢那个叫Cally的女人——闪着油光的耀眼金发总显得有些过于淫荡，Llane可不怎么愿意自己的小狮子被驯化成繁殖过度的母兔子。

大概正如Med所说，他已经惯了Lothar太久了。

Llane的过分宠溺与病态纵容成了一种难以修正的恶习，同时也养成了Lothar的所有坏毛病。他们都改不过来了——字面意义上的，Llane不怎么想看他在床上以外的地方为自己哭泣。


	2. 仪式

但在床上，他必须哭泣。

Llane把Lothar推进卧室，今晚他将不再会使用那种能力了，对付Lothar只需要一根阴茎就好，国王甚至在加冕之前就早已对此充满信心。

Lothar懵懵懂懂地看着他。有时候他搞不太明白Llane究竟想要做什么，国王的眼睛太容易掩藏在浓密的睫毛之下，那些似有若无的笑意又让Lothar心里没底。

“到床上去，Anduin。”

Lothar抖抖索索地上了床。很好，他的小狮子已经心知肚明今夜自己将会被粗暴对待。这是Llane的惩罚——每当Lothar做错什么事，Llane总会用这种恳切善诱的语气和他说话，“谁是最乖的孩子？Anduin是最乖的孩子。”Lothar浑身发抖，而Llane说：“现在脱掉你的裤子。”

Llane坐在靠背椅里面，衣衫整齐，丝毫不打算帮帮他。Lothar发觉只能依靠自己后开始缓慢地掀起衬裙，解开自己的裤子。

他已经很久不曾做爱了。怀孕期间的Cally防备心很重，总是把他的行踪限制得死死的，生怕他到外面去又搞上其他的女人，Lothar的阴茎涨得发疼，他原本是要在小婴儿被拿走之后，把它操进她那一对迷人的奶子里去的。这个幻想破灭了，非但如此——

Llane在羞辱他。

国王用那种瞧着最下贱的两个风尘女子互相舔吻对方的眼神看着Lothar。他的裤子被褪到小腿，靴子却仍穿在脚上，Llane就这么观赏表演似的看着他，说：“手淫给我看。”

Lothar咬着嘴唇，感觉泪水正在眼眶里积聚。而Llane说：“不许哭，Anduin。你要是胆敢流出一滴眼泪，我就让门外的两个侍卫进来轮流操你。”

Lothar猛地哽咽了一下，顺从地低下头，把口水吐在已经站起来了的阴茎上，正对着他的国王撸动起来。Llane的视线像是既有重量又有温度，在他身上火辣地炙烤着，Lothar被烫得直想往后退，却又无路可躲。他的手握在自己的老二上，在Llane注视下那手又不像是他自己的，摩擦如此陌生，让他忍不住发出呻吟。

“叫出来，”Llane鼓励他，“你在想什么，小骚货？看看你，水都流出来了。”

“我……”Lothar的咬字消失在了粗重的喘息中，Llane却不肯放过他：“大声说，Anduin，你想被国王的鸡巴怎么干啊？”

“我，”Lothar发出闷哼，“我想被Llane的阴茎操进最深的地方，就像我是个从未被开采的处女。”

“不知羞耻。”

“求你，Llane，”Lothar低声下气的，他的额头上已经渗出了一层薄汗，细软的头发打着卷贴在上面。“我知道错了，饶恕我吧。”

“告诉我，”Llane在椅子上换了个姿势，“你要接受什么样儿的惩罚呢？”

“国王用他的鸡巴操我的嘴。国王射在我的喉咙里，国王干我的屁股。”

Llane笑了。“Anduin，Anduin。”他摇着头，“你的语气让我误以为这不是惩罚而是奖励。不，你得不到这些，”Lane终于走上前去，再次抬起Lothar的下巴，那张渴望被亲吻的小嘴已经被咬得红肿发亮，Llane把手指伸进去，轻轻松松就带出了一片银丝。

Llane的手指在Lothar嘴里搅动。他说：“你得不到这些。今晚——”又是一个混杂着太多情绪的笑容，“将会由别人来操你。”

Lothar瞬间心慌，射了出来，射在床单上，地板上，甚至还有Llane的衣服上。

“看在泰坦的份儿上，Anduin！你把这里搞得一团糟。”国王摆出嫌恶的表情，Lothar又害怕又委屈，差点忍不住眼泪，而就在这时门被推开——

Medivh走了进来。

不——不不不不，可千万别是他。Lothar乞求地看着Llane，国王却优哉地坐回了自己的位置上，那可恨的流氓法师先是走过去，俯身凑在国王面前和他交换了一个吻，在分开时Llane甚至追上去，然后又吻了一次。Lothar气得要发狂。Llane却指着他对Medivh说：“全是你的了。”

Lothar真希望自己的眼神表现出了足够的恨意。

Medivh根本不看他。

像是打一发随便是谁、脸面模糊的野炮那样Medivh平时着前方，脱掉自己的袍子。这个不要脸的牲畜，袍子下面竟然是光着的。Medivh挺立的阴茎随着上前一步猛地戳在Lothar脸上，这种不适感让他反胃。

“张嘴，Lothar。”

Medivh的声音从上面传来，就好像喂他吃这玩意是吃了多大的亏。

Lothar当场亮出了牙齿。Medivh却用冷得没有温度的眼神和声音说：“你要是敢咬，我现在就废了你。”

而Lothar几乎还没来得及做出任何反应那阴茎就捅了进来，他的下巴都快被操裂了，却仍然丝毫不敢让自己的牙齿划伤他。Lothar的舌头被挤得无处安放，只能和那该死的龟头贴在一起，Medivh身上陌生而清淡的味道让他晕头转向。他恨那个味道，就好像偷尝第一口烟草一样把人呛到窒息。

Medivh把他放开时Lothar在旁边干呕了一阵子。Llane从没有这么对待过他，从没有。但这根本不是个结束，Lothar被抓着头发强迫抬头时下意识地闭上了眼睛，然后微凉的精液射了他一脸。

法师射得可真够多的。他忍不住睁开眼睛看时Medivh仍在不断把那些白浊液体撸在他脸上，仍然硬挺的阴茎头部把精液在他脸上抹开，Lothar的嘴唇上、胡子里全是精液，一旦开始干了就会发痒，Lothar忍不住去舔，却被仍抓着他头发的法师不良凉不热地讽刺：“好吃吗？”

Lothar干脆把它们全都吃了下去。

他握住Medivh的阴茎，把它重新含入口中舔了个干净，甚至还用舌头卷着自己的手指吮吸，然后把所有的液体都咽了下去。

Medivh扇了他一巴掌。“该死的婊子。”他爬上了床，拽着Lothar的脚踝把他往后扯，直到那头狮子整个趴在床上，他们两个此时都面对着Llane了。Medivh的手指戳进他的屁眼时Lothar才有机会抽空看向Llane，国王的裤子已经散开，手和阴茎都藏在衣角下面，但他脸上的潮红早已能够证明他的情欲已经有多重了。

Medivh的阴茎操进来时Lothar差点软得趴在床上。他太久没有被这么粗的东西操过了，Llane在过去的几个月里都在为继位的事情奔波，而他同样有自己的事情需要处理，那个曾经被Llane百般玩弄的小穴太长时间没有为谁张开，一时间竟有些无法承受。

Lothar全身都是汗，皮肤变得滑溜溜的，Medivh的手在他身上肆意点火，法师的那双手既不轻柔也不温软，Lothar甚至被他的指甲刮到发疼，Medivh故意这么用力扯拽他的乳头，Lothar的眼睛里蓄起泪水。他不想哭的。他不想为Llane以外的人哭泣。Medivh却像是心知这一点而故意挑战他的底线，后面的抽插缓慢极了，Lothar仍然没有习惯，酸胀感快要把他撑爆了。

然而，就连他自己也无法否认的是，身体对这疼痛格外受用，Lothar直直地看着Llane，他的国王脸上带着高深莫测、似笑非笑的表情，在他的注视中向他走来。

Llane的阴茎就在他面前，Lothar下意识地张开嘴，迎接他的主人回家。

其他的一切都不重要了。他用一种虔诚而圣洁的姿态亲吻而非舔舐Llane的阴茎，让自己化作一滩春水。他被塞满了。Medivh的抽插渐入佳境，Lothar努力保持着清醒，他不应该过于享受这个的。

把注意力集中在Llane身上。

Llane的顶弄和搅动确实让他忘掉身后发生的一切，他的国王最终射在了他脸上和嘴里，来不及躲开的精液呛进了喉咙，Lothar咳到窒息，却突然被Medivh猛力贯穿——

“呜……”

Lothar的眼泪涌了出来，他的嘴角还沾着Llane的精液，泪珠一颗一颗地滚落下来，最终连成一片。Medivh把他操到酸软，或者更甚，他的灵魂在抽离之前已经被玷污。Medivh把他永久性地染上了法师的蓝色。

Lothar射了出来，射得很猛，同样止不住的还有不停涌出的泪水。

对不起，Llane……

他原以为自己铁定会被内射，Medivh却在射精之前退了出来撸在了他的大腿和屁股上，再看向Llane——

他的国王俯下身来捧着他的脸：

“Anduin Lothar，”他说，“我的狮子——你将会被我驯服。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完了这文写得真的是不要脸（  
> 感谢污鸡鸡带我玩w


	3. 血脉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preacher 莱恩.斯塔克接下了一大口狗血黑锅

Lothar此刻很难理解这句话的含义，他的脑子就像屁股一样被完全操透了，以至于在Llane的注视下毫无缘由地生出了些慌乱的情绪。

"我的王，你一直都拥有我....."他试图表明忠心，一边回忆自己是否做错了什么。

"我可不这么认为，Anduin。"

"我永远不会背叛你!"Lothar急喘了一口气，被自己的唾液和国王射进来的精液呛得咳了起来。Llane捏着他下巴的手指显得又温柔又冷漠。

"还不够，Anduin，还不够。"

他帮助Llane成为了国王，他的妹妹即将嫁给国王，他主动断绝了所有同国王年少无知时犯下的亲密罪行——他已经足够顺服。Llane在怀疑什么?他已经很久很久没有做什么令Llane丢脸的事了。仅此一次，是的，仅此一次，事出有因，作为惩罚战士让法师的阴茎操过了，这一定是Med的恶作剧，Llane不会在意的，Llane有太好的脾气，从来都不在意他任性妄为。

好脾气的国王对他温和一笑。

"Anduin Lothar，我任命你为指挥官。"

新任命的指挥官呆滞地躺在床上，嘴唇充血、头发蓬乱、浑身赤裸，白色粘液遍布身体各处的峰峦沟谷以及私密处幽深的毛发。一只发颤的膝弯被法师握着向外打开，而被迫抬起来直视Llane的双眼已经盛不下过多的液体。

Lothar当然并不感激——他曾拥有过更多，那原本就该是他的。

他本应在国王的加冕典礼上，在千万人仰视的目光中，在Llane亲密且满怀敬意的嗓音里得到这个位置。而不是被一个见鬼的法师操了每一个插得进来的洞，又射了一嘴一身之后这么轻飘飘地扔了一句。那些原本最适合奖赏给Anduin的膨胀虚荣全部瞬间变成了羞辱。非但没有任何感激，还滋生了更多负面情绪。

好像Anduin Lothar是权贵之间肮脏私密的交易商品，好像他是能够毫不在意地赐给重臣的廉价妓女一样。

好像他是靠取悦国王才获得了这种地位。

Lothar倒是忘了自己是全暴风城最不会取悦国王的人，情况甚至常常反过来。他不觉得委屈，当Medivh这混蛋在眼前的时候他很少能够产生这种弱势情绪。他眨了眨眼，把眼泪憋回去。

Anduin Lothar可从来不懂得掩饰自己的脾气。

"我拒绝。"

他听到自己这么说，然后他就后悔了。

Medivh像是有所预谋似得露出了然的嘲弄神情，事实上他此刻看起来还是面无表情。只是Lothar看了十几年他的面无表情，早已能从中读取出一百种信息。Medivh挑起半边眉看了眼Llane，Llane朝他抬起睫毛，他们总是如此隐秘交流将他排除在外，Lothar痛恨这点。于是他立刻忘却了刚才说的蠢话，专心用愤怒的视线燃烧Medivh。

要说还有谁能够将任性顽劣以及不知分寸演绎到这个地步，也只有Lothar了，生而为王，没人教过他服从。

"可能比起指挥官，他更适合躺在阴茎下发情。"Medivh的手在他身上，根本没看他。

没能成功燃烧Medivh的Lothar立刻被点燃了:"你说什么?"

Medivh像掂量一只肉猪那样掂量着指挥官鼓鼓囊囊的屁股，目光依然胶着在Llane脸上:"Llane，你知道有些身体发育得格外适合用于繁殖。"

Lothar一瞬间没听懂这句话，Llane捧着他的脸直视了他:"Anduin，你真是打碎了我的心。"Lothar与之对视了几秒后这种目光中服软了，Llane又说，"我以为至少你不会拒绝我。"

"我永远不会拒绝你。"Lothar立誓，他总是在毫无防备地出卖自己。就在这一秒他刚下定决心不再忤逆国王，于是灾难降临他的头上。

"那么就为我怀上一个孩子，Anduin。"

*

Lothar是以指挥官的身份跑出宫殿的。夜半时分他掉转头赶回爱人身边只得到一个噩耗，Callan在母亲尸体边上咯咯笑着，是无忧无虑的孩童姿态。

Lothar俯下身亲吻爱人逐渐冷下来的嘴唇，自责和负疚感再一次席卷了他——这才是对他最大的惩罚。在死亡面前每个人都是一样的无能，意念无法改变任何事实。一个男人没能保护好他的妻子，只能自我安慰似得退而其次，移情到尚且活着的人身上，告诉自己要好好地保护他的孩子和国王。

Callan被女仆抱走之后，新任指挥官浑浑噩噩坐在床边，大概是睡晕过去了，醒来的时候他感到昏沉而疲乏，天已经微微发亮，而Cally即将准备入葬。她还保持着生前浓秀带笑的眉眼，Lothar触碰她的脸颊，刚一站起来就感到一阵眩晕。他撑住了墙，眼前发黑地直愣了半晌。

他不知道自己什么时候这么不经用了。裤子里确实还粘糊糊的，还没来得及清理Lothar就飞奔出门——但这不至于，Medivh没捅穿他，除非是见鬼的法师绿有什么诡异功效。

Lothar没将这些当回事，在葬礼过后甚至没有留下悲伤的时间，对Llane的承诺在催促着他。他开始投入工作，先奔赴训练场，而后解决了一次监狱的叛乱以及城北的猛兽攻击，紧接着补充国库亏空的任务也被他揽到了头上。所到之处谁都知道Lothar是指挥官——大概是Llane在加冕晚宴上就宣布过了，只有他一个人熬到后半夜才被恶作剧似得告知身份。不过他不怎么在意这些，Lothar需要无数拥挤而来的烂摊子来暂时遗忘某些永久性的分离和某些毫无浮动的眼神。于是他喝更多的酒，向更多的姑娘调笑。

"敬我们的指挥官。"

士兵们在狮王之傲里举起酒杯，指挥官在一片液体飞溅的喧哗声中突然捂住了自己的腹部。Lothar扶住桌沿强行忍住了一阵呕吐的欲望，他将自己摔到墙角的动作不怎么大，几乎没引起任何注意。

"操。"

这已经不是什么普通的恶作剧了，Lothar缺氧、头晕、疲惫、反胃，甚至情绪崩溃。精力旺盛的狮子整个上半辈子没得过这种病，更何况这反应剧烈到不正常，和Cally几个礼拜前的症状不相上下。

"我先走一步。"他必须去找Medivh算账，不管那根插进他肚子的阴茎里到底加了什么调料，他得让Medivh自己吃下去。

Lothar跑出酒馆爬上狮鹫连夜赶去卡拉赞，在空中颠簸得浑身难受，憋着一肚子气打算把法师的脑袋拧下来。

"指挥官，好久不见。"

"Moroes。"Lothar点头，"Medivh在哪?"

"守护者尚未归来。"Moroes领他走上台阶，"您看起来不太好。"

"我就在这里等他。"Lothar今天表现得出奇混蛋，干脆舍弃了所有基本礼仪。他扮演着一个前来找茬的小流氓斜倚在栏杆边上，视线所到之处所有事物都在他的目光里被砸得稀烂。

Moroes也就心照不宣地不再理会他。Lothar以前经常背着所有人偷偷来这里找守护者，一待就是大半天，有时几天几夜不离开，守护者不在的时候他就这样等Medivh回来。不过那时他可没现在这么安静，太过年轻的艾泽拉斯雄狮能够在几分钟内把整层楼的东西翻个底朝天——而同样年轻的法师热衷于将对方的任何毛病打上可爱的标签。

没人知道这些，他们两个人的关系足够隐晦，所有人只认为他们是极好的朋友。不过那些都是以前的事了，在一次争吵之后Medivh消失了六年，Lothar再没有独自来过卡拉赞。

Medivh表现得仿佛仇恨着那段过去，也仇恨那段旧时光里的自己。他把自己过去的存在痕迹抹得干干净净，再也不做出他认为的傻乎乎的露齿笑了。

"他来了。"Lothar抬起头，"我知道。他来了。"

指挥官今天看起来实在状况不佳，在漫长的台阶上脸色惨白，虽说他状况好的时候——也从没好到哪里去。

"Moroes，不管听到什么...."

Moroes在Lothar看不到的地方翻了个白眼。这俩人要打起来或者差点操起来从没有Moroes不知道的时候，他甚至能替他俩列出时间表——情节是肉眼可见的毫无悬念，发展俗套狗血犹如女性向厕所读物，他可没兴趣在有限的人生里阅读。

*

Medivh一落地就看到朝他冲过来的Lothar。

他没躲过迎面而来的第一拳。Lothar把自己和Medivh一块儿掀翻到地上，又撞到楼梯口的石柱。法师有些发愣，一具热乎乎的身体紧贴着压在他身上，喷到脸颊上的气流过于炙热，他不想承认自己怀念这种感觉。不过当Lothar的第二拳落到他耳边的时候这些就都消失了。

如果Lothar不是病入膏肓，就是根本没用力气。Medivh不知道自己更倾向哪一个，他只是用奥术将蠢狮子推到两排书架以外。Lothar咆哮着还想冲过来，Medivh直接将他定在了原地。

他看起来确实像生病了?

"Medivh，我不管你到底对我做了什么?收起你那些无耻的恶作剧!"

法师只是微微歪了歪头，脸上哪个位置都没动一下。

"我做了什么?"

"别他妈假装听不懂!这几天除了你难道还有谁的鸡巴插进我屁股里过吗?"Lothar在面对一张悲天悯人的脸随时随地无火自燃。

"所以你是想要我替你回放一下最近有没有哪天喝醉在外被某个人或某群人在厕所里上了?"Medivh放下架子虚心求教，"染上了什么性病还是谁偷走了你的东西?或者只是你觉得对方技术太好想要找到他再爽一把?"

指挥官满头乌烟瘴气:"闭上你那张嘴!赶紧把你的东西从我肚子里拿出来。"

"我的东西现在不在你肚子里。"Medivh往后撩了下长袍底摆朝他走过来，"你怀念它吗?"

Lothar没料到法师真的会在这里把他高耸的老二插进来，事实上他不能料到Medivh相关的任何事。六年前Medivh还无比宝贝这根鸡巴，无论怎么引诱都不愿意弹出来靠近Lothar身上任何一个洞——他秉承着禁欲与修行的套路，光靠脑壳里的意淫就可以高潮一辈子。

这六年的变化可真大。好像Llane的一句话，终于让他意识到Lothar具有可以操这个功能，所以放心大胆地下手实验。以前那些傻乎乎的清纯时光真是白熬了。

Lothar想笑，但那根老二戳得他想吐。他最近总是想吐，Medivh还在故意往他的胃部顶。他怀疑Medivh用了什么魔法——法师的阴茎能有多长才会让他觉得内脏周围有东西在挤占空间。几根绿幽幽的光芒束缚着双手将指挥官钉在书架和阴茎之间，Lothar像个淫妇一样往下流水，不知名的液体沿着大腿打到地板上湿了一滩，那些酸胀与疼痛让他不禁疑惑自己是尿出来了还是哪个部位被捅漏了。

Medivh没费精力脱他们俩任何一件衣服。他面无表情就着一个不太能找准位置的洞捅了十几分钟，最后射在里面，不动声色地结束了这一炮。蠢狮子在整个过程中没停止过问候守护者全家以及各路血亲，不过他乳头肿胀，敏感得一塌糊涂，一直浑身发抖言语间断断续续饱含快要哭出来的情绪，Medivh权当他是在叫床。Lothar每遭遇什么痛苦就希望有人能够虐待他，只有Medivh知道这点。

"如果你怀孕了，孩子是我的，你可以再来找我。"

指挥官被解开之后直接摔进了他流出来的那摊水里，他捂着肚子一副极为痛苦的模样，像个性暴力的受害者。Medivh刚生出了些过去探望情况的想法，Lothar就活蹦乱跳地窜起来并向他扔了一只靴子。

Medivh无奈，只好把他隔在了原地。Lothar无端挨了顿操还打他不着，气急败坏之下只能动嘴。Medivh安定地坐上一把椅子，整了整法师袍，就着某人软绵绵又极力拔高的嗓音翻开了一本书。

两分钟。解决他都不需要两分钟。

Lothar这人喜好缺乏人文涵养的生活方式，还偏偏带着股贵族专有的矫情劲，故而左边奶子上方两公分处的良心在某些细节上很有原则，词汇量不上不下，实在骂不出更多的脏话来。

当他终于意识到自己语句重复的时候，通常会选择以动手来掩饰。毕竟打不到Medivh不见得不能搞其他破坏。

Medivh一脸高深莫测地任由这只小公狗原地打滚乱吠跳脚挠墙壁扒座垫抓窗帘，坐在法师椅上八风不动地翻了一页书。

"Medivh!"

Medivh余光看到Lothar左手提起桌上的雕塑就要向往地上砸时抬起眼皮扔了一句:"放下。你赔不起那个。"

Lothar下意识服从站定住手，身上的每一块肌肉都在强行抑制生理冲动之下抽搐起来，他坚持了足足半分钟思考这个选择之后所有平行世界的Medivh可能对他做出的恐怖袭击，最终迫于淫威轻手轻脚地将雕塑放回了原地。

"你可以砸那些东西玩。"Medivh像驱赶飞虫那样朝Lothar随意挥了挥手，有一堆不知来处的鸡零狗碎从天而降停到Lothar眼前，"如果这些不够你出气，左数第三排的整个书架都是你的。你可以一本一本撕，但记得跟Moroes商量好弄脏的范围方便后续清理。有良好教养的人不该给别人找麻烦，如果你胆敢动其他的东西，我保证让你爬不下法师塔。"

"其他东西不包括你对吗？"Lothar气急之下龇牙露出一脸狞笑。Medivh好整以暇地合上了书页。

*

Llane倚在王座上。

他从来不需要等待很久，即便他拥有最多的耐心。事情的结果总比他预料得更来得更快，每次他一想到Anduin，Anduin就从天而降。

——字面意义上的。他的指挥官就擦着他的手肘摔到了台阶上，周身裹着的那道绿光温柔缱绻了几秒，罪魁祸首的身份不言而喻。

"妈的见鬼该死的混蛋法师。"

Lothar身上的衣服皱巴巴乱成一团，一看就刚经历过某几种暴力活动。指挥官趴在王座边上冒出了一连串的脏话，词汇并不丰富，就好像脑子里只长了两根屌不停往外冒精液——他撅着屁股姿态丑恶地捂住了磕到台阶上的腰。当Lothar龇牙咧嘴地抬起脸来——圣光在上，他的小狮子立刻噤声了。

Lothar的眉骨和唇角都泛出大片令人怜悯的血色。他呆看了Llane一会，直到国王摆出笑容才赶紧调整姿态维持出一个威武体面的形象 。Llane对于Lothar终于开始意识到那些摇摇欲坠的可怜礼仪感到微妙的遗憾。他看了眼指挥官散乱不堪的腰带，率先开了口。

"关于Med?"

"他真是恨我，不是吗?"Lothar满心抱怨，咬牙切齿，"他就这么把我从法师塔顶扔下来了。"

"你做了什么吗?"

"我什么都没做!"

"这话不太可信，Anduin。"

"你就是比较向着他——"Lothar不自知地发着酸。那股娇纵蛮横的臭气裹挟着令人浑身发软的粘腻语调让Llane兴奋得手指战栗——这多像个备受欺辱的少女前来寻求抚慰，"你认为我就是个野蛮人对吗?"

我希望你永远都是野蛮人。"当然不是，Anduin，你得告诉我，我想知道关于你的一切。"

"他总觉得我是个傻瓜，我看得出来，我说的话他一个字都没有在听。"Lothar憋屈地拔高语调，"是他对我做了什么可他不承认。"

"他做了什么?"

"他好像往我肚子里塞了什么，从几天前他捅进我肠子里的龟头眼里钻出来的。"Lothar对此有些避之不及的惊恐，情绪一上来他又有些想吐。Lothar总是很怕Medivh和所有法师的绿光，即使他从不承认。他并不责怪Llane让Medivh操了他，Llane觉得那模样可爱极了。

"让我看看。"Llane拉住指挥官的手，Lothar把屁股挤到王座边耸立的边缘上。国王搂住裹在棉布下的腰，缓缓将脸颊贴上指挥官的腹部。大约是他的动作太过温柔暧昧，Lothar心跳快得要破体而出。指挥官皮肉滚烫，在国王的禁锢下又想往后躲又僵持着不敢动弹，只能专注地望着Llane的头顶。Llane知道那样的眼神意味着什么，就像他曾经也这样看Med，赤裸坦诚到不加掩饰。Med也如此天真过，但那些都过去了，只有他的小狮子至今都没有学会怎么隐藏自己。Llane故意不给他回应，右手从脊柱顶端一路向下滑倒尾骨，裙摆末端是湿的，他听到Lothar紧张的咽了口唾沫。指挥官献祭般等着他处置，于是Llane下达指令。

"张嘴。"

Lothar等了这句话很久，顺从地滑下王座跪在Llane双腿之间。现在Llane能直视小狮子满怀渴望的目光了。Lothar用颤抖的手指解开国王的裤头，将嘴唇送了上去。

"不要急，时间还很长。"Llane微笑，Lothar在他身下呜咽了一声。

这么多年，是Llane一步步造就如今的他。剥除荒蛮、施以威压、披挂甲胄、馈予恩惠，他的指挥官浑身上下都是他的印记。事到如今，Llane有时倒会怀念起他从前野性难驯的模样。

Lothar同Med交往的时候可远没有如今这么丰沃成熟的身体和低顺懒散的姿态，那时他趾高气扬，又刻薄又倨傲，且能够将所有事情演变成闹剧。阿拉希唯一的血脉，年轻的摄政王身边围绕着一群野蛮心腹，个个耽于暴力、戒心满满。

Med对此默不作声，他们当时的私人关系导致他更喜欢站在Lothar身边。

而Llane——Llane永远是那个负责纠正谬误、匡扶倾颓的人。他得挽回这个国家里所有误入歧途的子民。

"Serve me ,serve the king."

Llane端坐在王座之上一字一顿地对Lothar说了这句话。这是一句命令，一个神谕——这份能力打出生起就陪伴着他，并赋予他铲除异己、拯救他人的权力。

他那纯真顽劣的、对阴谋与朋友从不设防备的敌人不可置信地望向他，目光里闪过一丝恐惧。王族最后的血脉在绝对力量的威压之下瑟瑟发抖，他低下头，放弃抵抗，跪在圣光之前，跪在造物主神迹、Llane Wrynn 面前。艾泽拉斯雄狮以一种屈辱的姿态自王座之前伏下身，解开了自己的腰带。

Llane差点开口阻止他。年轻的造物主神迹可没猜到"侍奉"一词在对方脑中能够引起这种歧义。不过他愿意接受这个，就当造物主额外赠送他的一个小小礼物。

Lothar赤身裸体，衣物被丢弃在地上。他爬到Llane的王座前，低眉顺目，神色虔诚，膜拜圣物似得，仰起下巴用牙齿替他撕扯开包裹着阴茎的面料。

Lothar尖锐的犬齿一抵上来，Llane就知道他没做过。这张嘴太过生疏了，身体上的经验缺失无法抵达他急迫的渴求，他张嘴努力迎接眼前庞然大物的模样像只饿了太久以至于要把自己噎死在肉味里的小公狗。多么令人心碎。Llane抚摸指挥官被自己的口水搞得一塌糊涂的脸颊，而Lothar不知所措地用力扒着国王的衣摆想要纠正自己的操作失误。

Llane打心底为这对令人敬佩的小情侣赞叹不已。他几乎能在脑中描绘出他们的相处模式，一个禁欲的可爱的小法师是要如何温和有礼或者说拒人千里才能让他过度奔放的恋人将理解力上升到这个地步。

Llane倒是做了一件好事。

他惬意地眯起眼睛，靠回王座上，为自己这个太过明智的命令感到了些许沾沾自喜:"我可不会让你受苦了，Anduin。"

Lothar抬起眼睫朝他笑。血液充盈着他的嘴唇和皮肤，锋利的犬齿暴露在外。他弯弯的眉梢扬起，颧骨上绽开红晕，像步入初恋的哺乳动物。

"遵命，我的王。"

分裂他们不过是一句话的事。很快Lothar身边的暴徒在主人丧失战斗意志的情况下不攻自破，小狮子自己爬进了Llane为他建造的笼子里。Med第一次撞见Llane特别为他准备的游乐场时差点撞上了大理石柱，可怜的小法师原本就惨白的肤色仿佛被漆上了一层灰。Llane邀请他的时候，Medivh拒绝了。不过他看起来并不在意，Medivh总是对任何事情都不太在意的。这只是一点小事，法师总该以事业和国家为重，Llane不过好心替他铲除一些障碍。

他总有一天会同意加入的。

Med是个聪明人。就像后来，Medivh会在Lothar眼前怀着某些难以言说的目的亲吻他们的国王——几天后Medivh来找Llane，表达了效忠的意愿。

Llane问他的守护者:"那么Anduin呢?"

"蠢货。"Llane很少听到Medivh如此带有感情色彩的评论一个人，即使他的语调依旧平滑而乏味，像在讨论一块有瑕疵的石头。

"他就是个野蛮的蠢货，他做不了那些。他需要有人驯导他。"

如他所愿，Llane愿意做这个驯兽师，Medivh可以得到机会当一根驯狮棍。

而他的小狮子——此刻两瓣艳红的嘴唇温柔包裹着他，棍状物撑满他薄薄两片脸颊。Lothar有些生理性反胃的征兆——那定是因为自己送给他的隐形宝贝，没有人知道，连最伟大的法师也检测不出，这是造物主神迹的旨意。Lothar忍耐着，闭上眼睛，睫毛颤抖，自虐般竭尽全力用喉咙服侍国王。指挥官的手指不安地抓着国王绣满银线的衣摆，Llane大发慈悲握住了那只手。

雄狮和法师都全心爱着国王，而Llane相信他们依旧彼此相爱。他愿意帮他们一把恢复些原本应有的交集——这多好啊。没有比这更完美的关系了。

"Llane，议会之前通过了我的提议，我明天就要出发了。"Lothar侧过脸，边替Llane舔干净阴茎上的精液边模模糊糊地说道。

Llane尚且在高潮的余韵中，一时没想起来Lothar说的是哪件事:"去哪儿?"

Lothar在国王两腿之间抬起脸来冲他眨了眨眼。

"死亡矿井。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 甩给要塞一个锅


	4. 信仰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是谁我在哪儿今晚吃啥（懵

Lothar看着Llane的表情一点一点变得僵硬。

“没门，Anduin，想都别想。”国王生硬地说。Lothar还满嘴都是精液，他们为什么总在这么兴致索然的节点上谈政事？Llane忽然捏住Lothar的下巴，阴茎甩在他脸上，“还是说，你在故意躲着我？”

阴茎底端的毛发戳在脸上，硬硬的一片仿佛疼痛。Lothar强迫自己蹭上去，借此对Llane的质问避而不谈，再次把议会的决定搬出来：“提议已经通过了，神圣之书——”

“去他的神圣之书。”Llane说，“你知道国王有一票否决权。你以为我会允许你带着肚子里这东西到那种见鬼的地方去？”

即使他不动用否决权，议会也一定会听从国王的意见，Llane总有办法让别人听他的话。Lothar全身不舒服地往后错了一点，下意识地捂着自己的肚子。他不晓得Llane对此有什么看法，但Medivh一直觉得他蠢，就算有时候他会表现得比实际上更冥顽不化一些。

而他肚子里的东西……Lothar甚至不能确定那是一个孩子。Llane说起它的语气就像他和Med是这东西的两个父亲，而他自己只是个随便谁都可以的培养皿。

怎么可能呢？他会对这东西产生什么感情。但怀孕确实让Lothar的线条变得柔和了，当他照着镜子看里面因为呕吐显得憔悴的自己，下腹仍然平坦，原本筋肉分明的肌肉却已经埋在了皮肤下面看不见了——他变得极容易饿，就算吃得再多也一点都不觉得饱，有时候还会因为吃得过猛而狂吐不止，但吃下去的东西确实一点没浪费地长上了身，肚子很快盖上了一层薄薄的脂肪，明明里面什么都摸不到，Lothar的手放在肚子上，却觉得心脏跳动得更有力了些，仿佛连接着别的什么。

“不会花费很久的，”Lothar低下头不去看Llane，已经软掉的阴茎蹭着他的脸滑下去，脸上留下一道凉凉的印记。“我不会做任何会伤害到她的事情。”

“她？”

“ _它_ ——我是说它。”

他逃不掉了。Llane的目光如狮鹫一般把他狠狠捉住。“我不知道！”Lothar自暴自弃地哭喊，“只是脱口而出，好吗？”Llane却突然站起身，把Lothar也拉了起来，然后将他推倒在王座上。

“Anduin，Anduin，”Llane赞叹地轻声念叨着，“一个小女孩！让我们看看这淫荡的小嘴里到底藏了点什么？”

Lothar的衬裙被撩起来，阴茎已经将皮裤顶起很明显的一块了，Llane看向他的眼神就像在指责他永远不知满足，Lothar双手抓着狮子扶手，他很想说不要了，现在这个身体状况，一天之内被操两次，他会承受不住的。但Llane扯下他的裤子，双腿被分开架在扶手两边，Lothar又难以自持地冒起水来，现在他每一个颤抖都在Llane眼底了，除了哭泣他什么都不会。

但Llane没有操他，他的国王先用手指、后用舌头撑开他的后穴，先前法师留在里面的东西还没被清理掉，如果他足够倒霉，甚至可以为Medivh怀上一对双胞胎。Lothar用了最大的力气摇着头，可是已经来不及了，再也堵不住的精液从他体内涌出来，湿热地包裹在那些粘膜上，像失禁了一样。下一秒，Llane的舌头把它们舔舐干净，Lothar还没来得及在一片混沌之中沉湎于Llane温暖的嘴唇，国王嘴里的东西已经喂给了他，Lothar反应不及就咽了下去。

每次都是这样，Medivh不但在精神上玷污他，给他留下种子，还要在身体上玷污他两次。现在他从食道到肠道里面都是法师的东西了。

但Llane没有放过他。国王撑着他的腿根，把舌头一次次操进去，吸吮掉里面残留的精液，然后顺手拿起旁边的杯子，把里面的酒和冰块一道含进嘴里，然后将混杂着酒精的冰块抵进Lothar的后穴。

这次他真的要死了。Llane的手指吧冰块推挤到深处，它们却还没能停留片刻已经被内里的高温融化成水。Lothar剧烈地挣扎但Llane按住他，手轻轻按在他的肚子上试图让他冷静下来，结果Lothar就真的冷静了下来，Llane握住他的手指将他牵引到后穴附近，手把手地教他如何用他熟悉的方式抚慰自己。陆陆续续有稀释了的精液从里面又流了出来，Medivh操他的时候他一点都没有爽到，现在迟来的快感却突然开始发酵，他比任何时候都渴求那根阴茎。

他想要Medivh。

想要被那该死的残忍的法师毫不留情地操翻，让他肚子里还没成型的小东西提早见一见她的爸爸。

而他能得到的只有他自己过于短小的手指，什么都触碰不到，只能隔靴搔痒，然后他就在这片不冷不热、又寒冷又炽烈的刺激中射了出来，射了他的国王一脸。

然后Lothar哭了起来。

他不知道自己为什么会哭，却哭得像个只能用嚎啕这一种方式表达自己的蠢婴儿。或许这根本就不是他自己在哭。Lothar怀疑自己的脑子也化成水了，因为他再也无法思考别的事情，就趴在王座上，缩在Llane的怀里哭成了一团。

等他终于哭够了，才哼哼唧唧地蹭在Llane身上像是寻求抚慰一样用额头去触碰他的胡茬，接着换来了Llane印在他额头上的一个亲吻。

“别害怕，”Llane轻声说，没有接着说下去。Lothar却忽然觉得这话是他说给他自己听的。

于是Lothar扬起一个笑容：“我尽快回来，我保证。”

他没有说出来的是，在他离开的这段时间，Llane可以做一些当着他的面无法去做的事情。他知道，他一直都知道的，Llane的那种能力，虽然这么说听起来像自夸，但Llane驾驭着Lothar—— _各方面地_ ——同时却也在受到他的牵制。Lothar _制约_ 着Llane，只要有他在，Llane永远都无法去做那些他真正想做的事情。

指挥官赢得了自己的声望，他的王却仍然需要亲自出面，才能同时把福音和恐惧一道深深埋在臣民的心中。Lothar不能插手，他们对此都心知肚明，只是Lothar对Llane的影响比国王以为得要大太多。

铲除敌对势力。

拉拢政见相似却不敢贸然出声的贵族。

Llane还有太多事情要做。

“去把Med操了，”Lothar露出他一贯的骄纵表情，“就当是为我。”

*

Lothar原本是打算当面羞辱Medivh一番，句子里里外外在心中酝酿了半宿，他抱着必赢的决心期待这场骂仗，却直到临行前也没找着机会。

只好回来再说了。Lothar带着一个小队，骑着高头大马，打扮得光鲜亮丽。自从Llane登基以来他就从来没比现在更人模人样过。他的国王在高台上，搂着他的妹妹，订婚典礼早已操办完毕，等他平安回来他们就会正式结婚，到时候，Lothar会把那本远古典籍献上去，作为他们最好的结婚礼物。

Llane脸上带着最好看的灿烂笑容，说着一位国王在这样的场合下会说的话，Lothar一句都没听见，目光轻轻地放在他一张一闭的嘴唇上，心中充满平静。

直到Medivh不知道从哪里开了个传送面，猛地出现了，Lothar还在被那蓝光闪瞎眼中努力恢复着视力，就突然被法师从马上拽了下来，差点没站稳摔在地上，却整个人被按在马身上，睁开眼睛首先看到Medivh凑得过近的脸，他按着他，用牙齿撞破嘴唇的力道亲吻他，然后猛地又消失了。

人群安静了几秒才爆发出欢呼，Lothar气得差点破口大骂，这不要脸的混蛋法师……Llane看着他，他也看着Llane。

然后他才意识到自己必然是满脸蠢笑。

Lothar故作正经地重新翻身上马，在暴风城子民的欢送下离开城区，往西南方向进发。

——这是他在这一个月里，一次一次反复回忆的场景。

Llane的脸渐渐模糊了，他当时在笑吗？他的手是在搂着Taria还是没有？Medivh出现了吗？或者那只是他自己犯蠢从马上掉下来，记忆自己找补加上去的情节？那些目送他离开的人，到底是面带笑容还是暗藏杀机？如果他们知道他会永远困在这里……

他失败了。

Anduin Lothar，这辈子没想过自己会说出这句话。他死死拽着脖子上那根绳，直到把手上勒出血印子。

西部荒野，食人魔的地盘，突入一开始很顺利，在地面上这些粗野丑陋的地精完全不是人类战士的对手，一点有技巧的审讯和虚张声势的逼供，被捉住的食人魔杂兵立刻说出了神圣之书的下落，但Lothar知道，要抓到Turok、找回北郡修道院那本宝贵的书必须进入死亡矿井内部。

那些头脑简单的食人魔，不过是一群污合苟且的强盗，Lothar一度这么以为。现在他明白是自己太大意了。

他们被困在了矿井里。腹背受敌，周围全是地精，在这种情况下Lothar仍然带领他仅有的人手撑到了现在，然而，随身携带的食物可以支撑一个月、两个月，如果不能成功突围逃离出去，最终他们是去的将不仅仅是自由。

还有信念。

这将是漫长的一夜。

同伴们均已睡去，Lothar是上半夜的守夜人。很难说Turok是否已经发现了他们的藏身之地，没有发现，他们这一仅有十二人的小队仍然不占据任何优势，他们甚至尚还无法定位神圣之书的准确位置；若是已经被发现了，Turok却没有立即派食人魔或者更低级的哥布林来围剿他们，那便只能解释为这残忍而狡猾的食人魔首领故作迟缓，他在一点点将他们耗尽。

Lothar瞪着眼睛，一切异动都逃不出他的视线，他稳如一口水井地坐着，思绪却已经飘去了很远的地方。

他的第一次射精发生在较练场后面那堵墙外。那里是用来丢弃动物死尸的地方。比试中，为了尽量避免人类伤亡而增加一种真实见血的现场感，比试对象常常被替换成较为凶狠、但又不至于让年轻的未来骑士们受重伤的动物，而一旦出现动物死亡，尸体就会被丢弃在那堵墙后面，直到一天的训练结束后才会专门有人将它们处理掉。

那是Llane、Lothar和其他贵族少年们成长过程中少有的，真正能触摸到死亡和感觉像身处战场的地方。而在更年少、尚未到被允许参加真刀真枪比试的年纪，在观看这些打斗之后悄悄溜到墙后面去，蹲在尚未死透的动物面前，看血液随着最后仅剩的呼吸发出嘶嘶的气声，生命渐渐从那眼睛里流走变成一团死灰，总能让他们那些无处发泄的热血燃烧至沸腾。

Llane有更上得了台面的贵族玩伴，比Lothar这号只会疯跑打闹的小蠢货懂得太多高级玩法。当Llane把他推在那面墙上时Lothar丝毫不知反抗，任由Llane轻车熟路地拽下他的裤子，他盯着一头既像牦牛又像野狗的动物血红色的眼睛，直到射了都不知道究竟发生了什么。

但Lothar当然会喜爱那种从云端飞驰而下的感觉。Llane带着他走遍了所有穷极他的想象力也无法企及的地方，他的王子、他的主神、他的爱与唯一的追随对象头次把龟头塞进他的屁股时，Lothar哭得好像找到了神明的意义。他迫不及待地去找Medivh，就好像这是一种分享的义务，他会把他所遇到的最好的事情告诉他最好的朋友。

结果Medivh把他劈头盖脸地骂了一顿。

还没完全成为法师的少年红着眼睛，死死捏着法杖像是就算尽力不对他施法，也要直接用那棍子把他揍到肝脑涂地。“是你玷污了Llane！”气得发抖的小法师大声指控，原来他还在一厢情愿地搞什么精神恋爱。Lothar没有喊冤而是凑近了把Llane的手法学了个十成十，手伸进他裤子里，把Med撸到上面下面全在流泪。

Medivh还在念叨着想要习得操纵元素的精髓，必须要禁欲。巴拉巴拉说个没完的那一套狗屎。Lothar敢打赌Medivh没有做过Llane对他做了的任何一件事情，于是年轻的骑士在他最好的朋友面前脱光了衣服，挺翘的阴茎是撕毁一切遮羞布的利刃，Medivh无路可躲最终被他摁着蹭在一起，亲吻中过多的口水、全身黏腻的汗水和过于激动在袍子里射得到处都是的精液都是真的，他们那些从来不曾完美也毫不完全的性爱从一开始就湿得不行。

为什么又会想起他呢。

Lothar叹了口气。他天真可爱的小法师早已经死了，空留下一个躯壳，恨着刻意维持愚蠢的Lothar，可能更恨曾经与Lothar有所瓜葛的他自己。

在这样一个夜晚让思虑飘荡得过于深远可不是件什么好事情。他已经太久没有抚慰过自己，比有要事在身更好的借口是他已经太过敏感，呕吐冲动忍忍就能过去，身体上的变化却几乎无可遮掩。矿井深处不比暴风城，他们甚至不知道还要在此滞留多久，食物和水必须尽可能地节省，Lothar细细咀嚼每一口干粮，让每个人嘴里含着纽扣，水喝得尽量慢一些。

他的食量与在地面上相比已经少了太多，腰围却在不断地上涨，穿在身上的盔甲日渐一日地变得更紧，被这些坚硬的壳包裹着，他的阴茎却越来越容易充血，没有办法及时疏解Lothar只好等它自然软下去，内心的恐慌却在不断加重。这样下去，迟早会坏掉……

夜已经很深了，他放任自己闭上眼睛思索一会儿。经过一个月的摸索，虽然不能说地下城里的角角落落都已经走遍，但神圣之书大致的方位在Lothar心中描绘的地图上已经有了三个可能位置。他们没有将战时延长的本钱，只能做折本买卖，冒着暴露自己的风险逐一试探。矿井里不分白天黑夜，他们唯一的计时方式是挂在Lothar脖子上的沙漏。

那是离开暴风城那天突然出现的Medivh挂在他脖子上的，一个隐隐约约泛着光的魔法沙漏，时绿时蓝，自动翻转，半天一次，不同的颜色分别代表着上午和下午。

是时候叫醒后半夜与他换班的守夜人了。Lothar听着那些此起彼伏的呼吸声，却不愿意放过这片刻的静谧。

 _只要一会儿就好_ ……

他的手指伸进裤子里。

Medivh……

Llane。

“天亮”之后，仅剩的十二个人将被分成更小的三个队伍，在同一时间分别前往那三个可能的藏书点，以试探为主，尽量保证不要被抓到。

留给Lothar的时间不多了。一旦信仰开始崩塌，他们将再无任何胜算。

*

“Llane，住手，你这是在挑战他人的信仰。”

Medivh说。

Llane的表情既像是要笑起来了，又像只是将紧皱的眉端拧得更深了些。“是吗？”他轻轻飘飘地问。

Lothar已经离开两个月了。尚在正常的时间范围之内，但无论是Llane还是Medivh都有些心照不宣、不在状态的紧张。莫名其妙地。就好像Lothar什么时候靠谱过一样。

“你知道，他走之前，”Llane说， _好啊_ ，现在他们已经开始不提他的名字了，“他让我跟你干一炮。”

Medivh立刻开始脱裤子。

“你什么时候开始这么听他的话了？”

“在你之后。”

他们互相瞪着对方。这就很像无缘无故地找茬了。似乎是某种习惯成自然，每当遇到这种针锋相对的情形，Medivh和Lothar总会先行服软，他们太擅长于听从Llane的意见，无论那个想法是否以一种无可争议的强制加诸于他们。但这次Medivh似乎不打算让步。

于是Llane叹了口气：“如果我要挑战他人的信仰，首先他们至少得有个还算牢固的，”Medivh没有说话，而Llane接着说，“今不如昔了，Med。”

Medivh仍不说话，任由Llane的手指开垦他。

这就像是什么隐秘的少年梦想一朝终于得到了实现，Medivh的眼神却是空洞的。 _当你心中被埋下一颗怀疑的种子_ ， _你会开始怀疑一切_ 。他们和对方上床，心里想着别人。不知是谁先开始的，Medivh和Llane开始相互争抢般地触碰对方的敏感点——这只能怪Lothar从不知该在哪里停下，他们从未真正操过对方，却又已经通过另一人对对方知晓得一清二楚。

Llane没有掀开Medivh的袍子而是自己钻了进去，他对Lothar或Med的判断一点儿也没错，Lothar从没给他的小情人做过这事儿，当Llane舔上去的时候，Medivh抖得天都要塌了。

久经沙场的国王能够猜到，他的法师把拳头捏得死紧却一声也不出，双腿颤得像筛子，Llane终于忍不住像拨开一个植物的果实一样打开Medivh的袍子，他躺在床上蜷缩着双腿，胸膛一片汗湿时轻时重地起伏，Llane含着他的阴茎模糊地说：“你知道吗，Anduin甚至不懂得该怎么放他的牙齿。”

Medivh在听到那个名字时发出了一声呜咽。

Llane总是能在床上把这个三音节的词喊得情色至极。当然，Llane的牙齿收得很好，舌头和口腔内壁完全包裹住了Medivh，但那个关于Lothar的想法已经深深植入了他心中，Llane一边把他舔到春光灿烂，一边继续说着别的：“你可以对他的嘴巴做任何事，就算射进去他也会分毫不差地舔掉的。”

他把Medivh搞得将射未射，屁股也开拓得差不多时，把手指换成了自己的阴茎抵进去：“你平时是怎么操他的？——像这样？”他用一种让人心乱如麻的速度与力道顶弄，同时低声吟唱着，“Anduin受不了这个，每当我这么对付他，”Llane咬着Medivh的耳朵，“他会湿得不像话。”

Medivh并不比他的小狮子好到哪里去，或者说，湿得门当户对。

Llane满意地把满手泥泞抹在Medivh的阴茎上，帮他套弄得再硬一些，然后告诉他一个秘密：“我不是在挑战什么信仰，”Llane说，“——我给他们一个新的。”

他和Taria结婚的当天，圣光将会降临暴风城。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个连ABO都没写过的懵逼作者（


	5. Great Big White World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother mary miscarry.  
> But we pray just like insects.  
> The world is so ugly now.  
> Because it's a great big white world.  
> And we are drained of our colors.

 

法师在一连窜被逼上高潮的喘息声中继续反驳Llane的意见:"你知道.....信仰是最安全的汲取力量的方法，捷径....嗯...Llane...在不受监管的情况下......"

"噢，Med，Med，是我还不够努力吗?"Llane眨了眨他俏皮的蜜糖色眼睛，箍住法师只剩下一层薄薄皮肤的细弱腰身，角度刁钻地捅进更深的地方。Medivh咬住嘴唇，彻底没法反驳他了。

"我知道的，Med。"Llane有时也会用类似撒娇般的语气说话，这让法师想到Lothar平日和他在床上时的腔调，"我知道的，可是人活着总是想要有一些惊喜。"Llane将法师操到只能咬着手背被迫射出来，又就着他湿热的洞口插了好几下才得意洋洋地拔出，将精液涂到Medivh胸口金色的毛发上。法师气喘的模样看起来很可怜，像是随时都会被拧断的小动物。

"有什么我不知道的东西在影响你吗?Llane。"

Medivh一回过气来又毫无情调地开始说话，就这点来说他的法师和狮子讨厌得不相上下。

"只有你在影响我，不是吗?"

Llane决定这次把他的嘴堵起来。

*

一颗星球上会有一万种信仰、力量、能源、神明、生殖、金钱、利益，以及自我。Medivh无意于了解Llane的想法，不管他是想要拉拢主教，赐予某些急需能源的贵族更多利益，实行政教合一，以信仰来统一子民们的思想，还是单纯地出于不成熟的炫耀的小心思——Llane不需要他来提醒某些利弊关系或者极端主义的危害，Llane是最聪明的人，他总能权衡一切。Medivh愿意相信他。

真正需要担心的人是另一个。

Medivh摩挲着柜子上那排魔法沙漏，他将其中一个挂到了Lothar的脖子上。Medivh可以靠这些与Lothar取得短暂的联系，但遥远的矿井内似乎有什么力量在干扰他的魔法，他只在四个月前成功联系到Lothar一次。画面在立场作用下极端模糊，法师只看到大片蓝绿色和白到耀眼的光斑。

那边Lothar的声音也和画面一样模糊不清，他说他已经大致确认了神圣之书的位置，他身边还有人手，他很快就会凯旋。一个月后还有一次，只接通了几秒，对面是沙沙的走路似的摩擦声，Lothar说了一句他会在婚礼之前赶回来，然后没了音讯。

不久之前Llane派了一队人过去找Lothar，目前还没得到回馈。但由于指挥官从没言明过他需要帮助，并言之凿凿成功的必然，Llane并没有大动干戈——国王极其信任他的狮子，就像他信任守护者那样。

可Medivh没有那么多富余的信任留给Lothar——他从小就太习惯于管着这头莽兽不犯事了。

法师甚至后悔当时轻信了蠢狮子那些话，如今听来每一句都看不到希望。Medivh不能确定当时那一头真的是Lothar本人，还是能力场下无法分辨的什么鬼东西混淆了他的视听。Medivh一个人在无端的猜测里构建出越发恐怖血腥的画面——他无法自持地站起来踹翻了一张凳子。什么黄金，什么修炼，什么神圣之书，什么信仰，什么圣光，他那时就该把蠢狮子当众打晕了。

可怜那也只能是在无尽平行宇宙中存在的一个想象，他永远不会真的阻止Lothar。

Medivh对此感到了一些沮丧。一旦他情绪低落，那些幻象又开始找上门来。他在卡拉赞看到过许多幻象，其中从没有什么善意的信息。例如屈服于古泰坦力量的自己，满口污秽地欺瞒朋友，与堕落的兽人互相勾结，他看到过光芒，大片的神圣白光与其中肮脏可怖的绿色守护者，邪能在暴风城底升起，他看到朝自己刀刃相向的那两个人——这就像是有什么在诱使他堕落。这永远不会发生。Medivh不会屈服于任何诱惑之下，连发情的蠢狮子都不能诱使他堕落，还有什么能呢?

这次的幻象开头是一些混乱的画面，比如血、泥灰、暗沉的快速跳动的颜色和斑驳。他抓着谁的脚踝，对方在他手里濒死反抗，受害者湿漉漉的蓝色眼珠里倒映着邪能堕落者狰狞丑恶的模样。那人的膝盖被折起来抵在胸口，Medivh用另一只手卡住对方的喉咙将他钉在脏兮兮的墙壁上，手底下的骨节咯吱作响，两腿之间是粘腻而湿热的触感，仿佛他插进了什么肉洞里搅拌着，底下全是屠宰场里混着血与骨的烂泥。

"Medivh，Med..."耳边回荡着上气不接下气的哽咽声，带着可怜兮兮的哀求，"please，come back."

于是Medivh醒了。

所有的画面在瞬间消失，Medivh眼前又变回了现实，孤独、空旷的法师塔。他长袍底下的阴茎在这该死的淫乱场景中硬得要命，把裙摆浸湿了一块。

"妈的。"Medivh就着湿成一团的裙摆胡乱撸了一发，随手将一手精液擦到裤子上。在剧烈的心跳中法师逐渐冷静下来。他感到罪恶，暴力和淫欲一直纠缠在脑海里，事实上他已经确认他看到的是谁了。某只小公狗的哭声太过熟悉，即使他从未听到过这样的恐惧与疼痛在扭曲着蠢狮子的嗓音，Medivh也能立刻辨认出来。Lothar其实还是很怕疼的。那些暗金色的乱糟糟的发丝，发红的噙着泪水的蓝眼珠，额头上的刀疤以及泥泞不堪血水横流的下半身都在暗示某些糟糕的情况。但至少Medivh不会对他做那些，就算他们之间几乎没有过友好的性关系，就算Medivh常常渴望真的把他折断然后杀死在高潮里，他也绝不会真的这么做。

除非那不是他——不，那也不允许是别人。

Medivh不太愿意承认某些两个字就能解释清楚的关系，即使他在所有人面前用一个吻宣告了他们互相的归属权——真没想到有朝一日禁欲而孤独的守护者也能受到感染变成一个浪漫的蠢货。

法师不知道他现在也同样是一脸愚蠢的笑容，他拿起一个漏斗，蓝光腾起来——它亮了。这真是一个意外之喜，至少那傻东西还活着。

"Lothar?"

没有回应。

"Lothar?你听见吗?"

"嗯。"

Medivh开心得像是破获了什么最艰深的魔法，不由自主地在房间里来回踱步来掩饰自己脸上太不法师的雀跃表情。

"你还好吗?告诉我你的状况。"

"Med,Llane的婚礼....."

"是的，就是今天，你还有四个小时赶回来，我会在外面给你开个传送阵。"

"不要传送阵——"对面发出了一声委屈的抱怨，Lothar的声音听起来不太妙，但足够他絮絮叨叨，"我恨死那玩意了，你是个糟糕的法师，用你的传送阵还不如坐新手驾驶的狮鹫。"

"传送阵的原理就是原地杀死一个你，然后在另外一个地方重新复制一个你而已。"法师不自知的对着虚空扬起他从不会对Lothar本人露出的，某种不太矜持的欣喜表情，"你也是个糟糕的战士，六个月还没搞定一本书。"

对面沉默了一阵，空中的光斑缓慢聚集起了画面，依旧是一片模糊。

"你怎么样了?"Medivh干巴巴地又问了一遍，他感觉到对方有所保留。

"我已经知道那本书在哪里了，只差最后一步。"

"我问的是你。"

Lothar没头没尾回了一句:"Med,不要担心，你的孩子还在。"

Medivh不能理解这句话，他像是被石头砸中了脑袋，砸坏了神经脉络，连声带也突然罢工。

"我会保护好它的，不要担心。"Lothar还在继续说，好像法师真的比起他更在乎什么小畜生似得。魔法粒子的能力逐渐稳定，画面在空中形成——这回Medivh听出他声音里的虚弱，鼻音混杂其中，还有用力发声的痕迹。

"什么孩子?"

战士在他那看上去总是过于柔弱的腰腹上方虚虚划出一个隆起的弧线:"Med,你看....她已经这么大了，如果她在这里出生...."

"Lothar，你听好。"法师猛的打断了他的话，桌上昂贵的雕塑被打翻摔碎在地，"没有什么孩子。"

"Med?"对面表现的如同一个真正的孕妇被吓到了，过了许久才软弱地回应了一声，"可是我很疼。"

他很疼.....他不能让Lothar这么自我催眠下去。"什么都没有，你听到了吗?那些都是暗影给你造成的幻象，那些疼痛也都是假的!Anduin Lothar，看着我。"

Lothar剧烈地呜咽了一声，然后沉默了。就在Medivh的耐心消失殆尽时，他断断续续的声音传出来:"不...她在，她在....她陪了我六个月...."

"天杀的你有没有听懂我说话——那里什么都没有!"法师充血的双眼瞪着指挥官悬在空中的手，好像底下真的有什么该死的婴儿在折磨他，Lothar即将死在这种阵痛与分娩前奏的幻觉里——他被什么不可抵抗的执念缠住了。是因为自己对他说过的那句话吗?叫他必须要怀一个孩子才能过来见自己。那时Lothar一个人跪在地上痛苦捂住腹部的模样Medivh记得清清楚楚，Medivh记得每一件他后悔做过的事。紧接着就是Lothar冲进法师塔对他发疯的那一拳"你在我肚子里塞了什么"，然后是更早之前Llane的话——Llane真的说了那么一句话吗?他是怎么说的?可Llane不过是一个战士，他的语言无法影响任何事——或许真的是自己做了什么，就像幻境里看到的那样，一个自己也不知道的堕落邪恶的法师.......不，不可能。因为Lothar扁平的肚子里什么都没有。

"听着。如果我有能力让你为我怀一个孩子，我不会手下留情的，但现在一切都是陷阱。你给我站起来，回卡拉赞来替我怀一个，要是不怕疼你可以生一窝，别他妈像个残废一样死在那里，我马上告诉Llane过来营救你....."

"不是因为矿井!"Lothar的犟脾气不合时宜地上来了，或许是因为孕期的坏脾气总是难以自控，Medivh听得出嗓音里明显的抽泣和愤怒。

"这个孩子在你第一次操我的时候就有了，Llane可以看到，他不会骗我，你他妈休想否认她!"

Llane?

幻境毫无预兆地断裂了，虚空尽头Lothar的怒吼变回带着墨水味与烫金字体的书脊。那些书脊Lothar曾经一本一本磨蹭过，他踩着每一块地板，像个无所事事的愚昧婴儿那样在法师闭门研究奥术的漫长焦灼等待里弄掉他力所能及的封面金粉。但是Lothar不曾孤独，他总是傻兮兮地幸福着，好像Medivh下一秒就会打开房门突然出现在他身边。

好像在法师的所有财产里留下那些没人会记得的印记他就可以永远抓住Medivh。

Medivh紧紧抓住手心里的沙漏，在空无一人的地板上划出一个传送阵。

Llane的婚礼就在今天举行。

*

Lothar只听得到喘息声。

从很远的地方传来，渺小的、微弱的、划入喉咙，在胸腔和过于狭小的石缝中来回鼓荡，Cally在分娩之前也发出这种濒死般的吸气声，因为她实在很难吸入什么，所以用力。用力。

Medivh说并不存在的东西就躺在他同样并不存在的子宫里，一个可笑的不被父亲承认的幻觉，它化为一种宁静而炙热的生命力在腹腔跳动着。那块皮肤已经不属于他的肉体，Lothar勉力站起来时有什么黏糊糊的液体从大腿内侧往下流淌，他不想知道那是什么。肉眼所见的最后一位战士死于失血过多，他可能是最后一个活着的人。

他们的三人小队迎面撞上食人魔军团后，只剩他一个人活下来，被扔进笼子里，脖子上缠着一根手腕粗的铁链。那些食人魔瞪着白色瞳仁的紫色眼睛滴溜溜在他身上乱转，又拉扯着他身上仅剩的几块布料用扁平的大鼻子在他身上戳来戳去一通乱嗅，像他身上藏着什么宝贝似得。Lothar护住肚子一直退到角落里——他知道食人魔不爱吃人类的肉，他倒是有幸作为奴隶活了下来。

Medivh的沙漏以越来越高的频率闪烁，但他没法做出回应，洞穴里的幽灵对他身上流窜的力量极为敏感，Lothar专心致志地缩在角落里扮演一无所知的麻瓜，来者不拒地接受食人魔扔给他的半身人腐肉——他得活下去，直到食人魔认为他足够驯服，愿意把他脖子上的缰绳放长一点。扮演一只被驯服的动物向来是Lothar最擅长的事，只需要一段时间的忍耐，他可以换来更多的自由。

一旦习惯，这一切都很容易。

Lothar拖着巨剑在地面划拉出一长道痕迹，他独自向前爬，像个飘荡在宇宙中央的幽灵。无尽的时间就要溺死他——她是在矿井里唯一陪伴着他的生命，她联系着Medivh的血肉，就好像Medivh与他同时呼吸，同时心跳。Lothar终于可以这样地掌控Medivh，牢牢锁在身体里，不再允许他随意地消失或陷入消沉。

还剩三个小时，Llane就要结婚了。

Lothar在两个小时之前夺回武器击退了三次食人魔的追杀，Medivh在一个小时之前告诉他孩子从来就不存在。Lothar缩在角落里休息了一会，他痛恨自己过于软弱的情绪。这个孩子和每一具死在矿井里的尸体一起被遗弃了。如果她是假的，捅她一刀或许一切幻觉就会消失，艾泽拉斯雄狮能重新振作起来，而不是像个临产的妇人死于绝望。

于是他举起巨剑，在腹部划了一个裂口。血流出来的时候，Lothar感到好多了。他继续往前走，神圣之书和最强大的食人魔就在眼前，只要突破Turok与卫兵的把守。Lothar做出最后的冲锋，他一刀砍上食人魔的膝盖，第二刀砍在右臂，手肘滚到地上涌出浓厚的血水，Lothar就着喷涌而出的液体插进了他的心脏。

一件事情只要看到了胜利总是变得很简单。Lothar找了一遍房间，挟持一只守卫地精获取情报带走柜子里的书，他一路往出口跑。还有一个小时，足够他赶上婚礼的末尾，他冲向隐约的那点白光，一直跑到洞口，沿着绳索攀上矿井。Medivh在那里朝他伸出了一只手。Lothar太久没看到他沐浴在阳光下的模样——法师披着一身渡鸦长袍，发亮的金发被阳光照得分外明媚。他压抑了一下自己脸上傻笑的表情，还颇为矜持地后退了一步。

"你就是想拿我练习传送阵对吗?"Lothar捂着裂口的肚子抱怨。

"Llane等着你敬第一杯酒呢。"法师故作冷漠地划出一道蓝光，他这回拉住了Lothar的手，像初恋的小女孩那样拽着他站进蓝光里，又在一阵毁天灭地的魔法震颤之后牵着他降落到Llane与Taria眼前。Taria要冲上来拥抱哥哥，Llane则抱住他们两个。Medivh一边将指挥官往身后拖一边奋力试图阻止这两人"蠢狮子还重伤着呢。"但法师单薄的个子在热情冲撞之下无济于事，Llane凑上来在他脸颊上亲了响亮的一声，Lothar赶紧往后退将神圣之书拍到那张傻乎乎的笑脸上。

"给你，你要的圣光。"

那本书没有拍到Llane脸上，Lothar发现自己拿出的是一只断手，指甲尖锐、姿态扭曲，褐色皮肤上凝结着黑色血污，锋利的前爪扎进了国王的额头。

Lothar醒了。

还好，眼前依旧是一片昏黑——他还在矿井里，Taria还幸福地挽着Llane的手。Lothar只是晕过去一会儿，肚子上的豁口在往外流血，在他身下聚集起温热浑浊的一滩。不是他自己割的，一只尖锐的断手钉在腹部上，地上躺着六具食人魔的尸体。Lothar捂住豁口，他感觉不到疼，也没有什么生命流逝的迹象，事实上这块肉体的知觉早不属于它了。不管她是真的存在过，还是一个虚无缥缈的幻想——Lothar在这里经历过太多不切实际的幻想，已经想不起Llane是否确认过她的出现。可她已经消失了，没来得及脱离沉睡就步入死亡。Lothar不在乎了，他只是麻木地以剑支地站了起来，拔掉腹部的利爪，砍掉一个还奋力爬起来的头颅，拖着苟延残喘的身体继续往前走。

有什么庇佑似得——血很快止住了。

不远了，就在眼前。这次，他不想用Medivh的传送阵，他要回卡拉赞朝法师脸上再来一拳。

胸前的沙漏又亮了起来，光斑一点点聚集。在深不见底的黑暗矿井里，他的妹妹与国王身穿坠满宝石与珍珠的华服，挽着手站在高台上的人群中央。这个画面太过美好，最圣洁的光芒浸透着地底下每一寸黑暗，他很久没有见到过Taria这样的笑容了。

Medivh似乎在嘈杂的人声中喊他的名字——Lothar支着奎尔扎拉姆从地上站了起来，身后拖出望不到尽头的绵长血迹。有一双黑褐色的野兽巨足站在他面前，它周身泛着病态的绿光，肉瘤突起，经脉纠结，落地的声响震碎了身后的石墙。

Turok.

终于到了最后。人类最强的勇士，Anduin Lothar永远都不会输。

Llane国王立于暴风城中央告诉每一个人:"愿圣光与你同在。"

"愿圣光与你同在。"

艾泽拉斯雄狮在婚礼的欢笑声中扬起嘴角露出惯有的倨傲笑容——他挺直脊背，双手高举巨剑，朝最后的命运冲了过去。

Medivh来到暴风城的时候正好出现在挨挨挤挤的人群中央。国王朝民众挥舞手臂，Llane的嗓音带着沉重的威压打上法师的耳膜，那声音是自豪的、满怀野心的，像什么被取缔了个人意志的狂热信仰本身。Medivh不会真的那样说——Llane本就是光明。当他站在那里，即使你不能理解，即使你毫无信仰，你也会相信他所说的一切。

"就在此时此刻，圣光将降临暴风城!"

他总是对的。如果自然的规则存在谬误，他将会制定出更好的规则。

"你们不必再苦苦哀求，不必再承受难以捉摸的神恩神怒，不必为虚无缥缈不可捉摸的力量担心受怕，你们将会成为力量的主宰。"

"请圣光降临!"所有人高举手臂。

"愿圣光庇佑每一个人!"

"圣光将与你同在!"

所有人望向天空齐声重复道:"圣光将与你同在!"

于是奇迹真的出现了，如同这个年轻的造物主神迹Llane Wrynn本人所承诺的那样——伟大无暇的白色光芒降临到暴风城头顶。月神之威与这等壮阔相比黯淡失色，这将是暴风城史上最伟大的神迹，纯白的光斑自穹顶之上寸寸逼近笼罩整片土地。每个人都木然地高昂着虔诚的头颅。他们被圣光映衬出统一惨白的脸色，那些亮到透明的眼珠里空无一物，只留下神圣的炙热虚无的空白。

"赞美圣光!赞美国王!"

Medivh站在人群中，突然感到了一阵恐慌。那些幻象又来了。鲜红色的矿井浸在一片浓稠的血汤里，由圣光构成的纳鲁在发出高频尖叫然后炸裂，从空中爆发出剧烈的光斑滑向艾泽拉斯的另一片遥远大陆，瘦骨嶙峋的残疾兽人被元素与光明所抛弃，千千万万的白色光芒离开原本的土地向暴风城顶汇聚而来照亮泰坦穹顶的无尽黑暗，而幽暗未知的地底深处钻出更加深沉的墨绿，Medivh站在塔顶，那些卑劣的光芒呼唤着Gul’dan 、呼唤着Medivh、呼唤着每一个人的姓名。

Medivh的母亲告诉他:黑暗与光明是相同的。

守护者握住手中的沙漏，它又一次亮了起来，Lothar的眼睛在白色光明世界里蓝得像堕落与背德本身。然后它们在仁慈的圣光庇佑下碎了。蓝色魔法随着Lothar仅剩的残留生命顺着指缝漏下，消失在一片无暇之中。Medivh茫然地紧抓着手中的玻璃碎片，直到手掌里流出血来。这些血没能流出多少，圣光治愈了它们。

"Llane!"Medivh往台上跑，他连一丁点的魔法都聚集不起来，空前巨大的神圣力量压垮了他。

"Llane!他出事了!"没人听见他的声音。圣光在上，病痛的、残废的、羸弱的、功利的人们绽开了笑容，光明亲吻着生命，治好了信徒们的残缺与贫穷，还未到时间绽放的花朵在能量急剧流动下迅速绽开，枝杈生长，藤蔓爬行，果实落地，然后一切都迅速枯萎了。光芒变得太过炽热，像是要将一切燃尽于复仇之火里，病变的组织在过度治疗下加速增生，第一个人在高温之下尖叫着自燃碳化。圣光操透了每一个人的脑子，所以身边的人纷纷朝他扔石头:"他是不虔诚的!"

紧接着虔诚的人也步入了相同的灾难。

没有人足够虔诚，在圣光面前一切都太过污秽可耻，不够资格容身于这片伟大的白色世界里。

黑暗和光明是相同的。当然，黑暗是为了对抗光明，为了更高效的拯救与自我牺牲而生。

卡拉赞预言里狰狞邪恶的绿色泰坦在法师身体里爆发出来，地底下荧绿的幽光疯长着升腾而起，将所有生命庇护其中，阻止了步步逼近的光明恶魔。

Llane在人群中喊道:"请圣光归位。"

"Llane。"

这次所有人都听到他了。

Medivh站在高台上，圣光渐渐远去，高台上的白光隐于国王掌中，地面上的绿光也一寸一寸地退回地底下。法师就像一株受污染的有毒植物，黑色的、阴暗的、格格不入地立于纯白无暇之间，眼珠里翻滚着过于浓艳的翠绿色。他就那样缄默着，几乎是冷漠而卑劣地——

"他死了。"

Llane的脸色瞬间变成一片惨白，先前的志得意满消失殆尽。所有人都看着Medivh，根本不明白守护者在说什么——一个新的神迹、新的绿色信仰，它从地底而生，温柔包裹着一切生命，在毁灭的炙热白光中如同死亡之母般拯救了所有人。于是先是第一声欢呼，接着是第二声，第三声，愚昧的激情燎原之火般蔓延开来。为他们的国王与守护者!

没有人记得谁死了，微不足道的悲恸之声淹没在狂热之中。Medivh神色如常地转向他的国王，传送阵在他身下隐约显现。

"Llane，那个东西还在影响你吗?"

"他....."国王的声音在发抖，Medivh认识的那个Llane又回来了。

"我会把他带回来。"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我爱萨迪文，萨总万岁独步武林唯我独尊我志愿加入燃烧军团（你走
> 
> 虽然全暴风城都绿了，但是他们不清真


	6. Nunc Dimittis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来源： [Nunc Dimittis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFS6lO6WaaM)
> 
> 鸡：想看萨总洛  
> 厕：？好？（答应太快要出问题

他必须速战速决。Llane封他为指挥官当时的情境让一切看起来像个玩笑，但那并不意味着Lothar统观全局的能力也因之丧失。他是一时昏了头才会去捅自己的肚子，所幸——Lothar愣了愣，肚子上他自己划开的口子不见了。指尖全是深黑色的灰烬，在肚子上摸索留下一团模糊的黑，但那里确实什么伤口都没有。

Lothar没有时间计较这个，他浑身上下不下十处都在流血，却感受不到任何疼痛，于目前的情况而言未必不是件好事。他把上身仅有的布条撕扯开来，缠在剑柄和拿剑手上。他的意识尚还清醒，持续太长时间的缺少食物、水以及不间断的战斗和精神紧绷让他无法预估自己还能撑多久。另一只手下意识地贴在肚子上，Lothar命令自己集中精神。

最好的情况是他能尽快结束Turok的性命。那个模样古怪而狡猾的食人魔首领正在跟他兜圈子，他同样知道Lothar在想什么。

除了每天扔给他的那些已经半腐的肉，Lothar在被迫干活的过程中从没有停止去舔吮那些矿石。有时候，开凿的过程中的爆炸会震碎预计施工范围以外的矿道，地下水因此多多少少会顺着石缝渗过来。Lothar会十分小心地用仅剩的衣服吸收那些水，等到没人的时候再把它们挤进嘴里，连带着矿渣一起咽下去。黑色的颗粒留下舌头和牙齿上，Lothar也不吐掉它们，他在通过这种方式熟悉矿井中的水土。

一开始，身体剧烈地排斥腐烂的肉和有毒的矿物，他因此发烧和不断地呕吐，但最终，六个月过去他挺过来了，尽管手指上的青黑已经蔓延到了手臂甚至关节，他不知道自己看起来会有多糟。希望这不会在Llane的婚礼上变成笑话。

Lothar那糟糕的体力撑不了多久。割断绳子的是他处心积虑得到的矿石薄片。一开始食人魔用来拴他的是铁链，就像他们对待哥布林的那样；后来Lothar常常在一个猛拽下栽倒在地，摔得鼻子和脸上都是血。他看上去完全不是假摔，因为那确实不是。苦情戏码为他换来的是麻绳，在手腕和脚踝上捆得更紧，粗糙的质地混上汗水，比铁质的锁链更容易擦破皮。Lothar的手腕红肿、发炎、结痂又再次擦破，他只是静静等待着，直到嘴里每天含着一块生而且带血的烂肉也不会因此呕吐，在收工时例行身体搜查的看守习惯了他那些并不能听懂的蠢笑话之后，把那个锋利的矿石碎片塞进肉块里，吞下去，回到笼子之后再抠着喉咙把它吐出来。

他的嘴里全是血，但冰凉的黑色薄片拿在手里，Lothar的第一步已经成功了。

剩下的两个小队情况如何，他全然不知。每天他都没有放弃留下记号、仔细观察，但他仍是目之所及的唯一人类。在分头行动之前，一时的英雄主义作祟，他决定自己的小队少带一人，多出的匀给相对较弱的另一队，现在想来同样不知是福是祸。

一直等到深夜，他才割断绳子、撬开牢门，悄然无声地把尖利的矿石捅进熟睡着的看守脖子里，温热的血液喷涌出来溅了他一脸，Lothar甚至产生了久违的生存希望——那种亲手夺走了别人的生命，这生命就好像附着在了自己身上般的快感。找寻武器倒是没费太大功夫，他的佩剑一直被随意地丢在一边，在把附近的食人魔斩杀殆尽后，时间又已经不知道过去了多久。

Lothar没有同伴。如果他不尽快杀死Turok，食人魔的族群赶来只是迟早的事。

联盟指挥官挑起一个笑容，奎尔扎拉姆就像长在他手上一样灵活，第一次对冲Turok发出一声破碎的嘶吼，他的胳膊受了伤。Lothar却心下一沉，他是下了杀手的，体力最终还是在渐渐流失。他的好运气更是像就此用尽了，不远处亮起了其他食人魔的眼睛，Turok抹掉胳膊上的血，一手捏住Lothar的脖子几乎把他提起来时，他几乎没有还手之力。剑被卡住了无法回转手腕，Lothar干脆扔了它，主动使自己和食人魔靠近，让他无法使用斧子，然后伸手抓住Turok身上缠挂的链条，绞在他的脖子上。

氧气正在变得稀缺，Lothar不晓得自己和对方谁能撑得更久。食人魔的同类逐渐靠近，他在失去意识之前唯一的念头只剩下不能放弃。

Lothar闭上眼睛。隔着眼皮周围忽然亮了亮，但他再没力气睁眼了。

他没有看到法师的蓝色光芒。

*

睁开眼时Lothar差点被耀眼的白光闪瞎。

他在不见天日的地下呆了太久，一时间有些适应不了阳光。他用手背挡在眼前，隐约能看见的影子慢慢变得清晰。是Medivh。他手里抱着一坨不知道是什么东西。Lothar开口想叫他，却怎么也出不了声，Medivh将一杯水塞在他手里，Lothar挣扎着坐起来一点，视野也清晰了些，此时鼻子也跟着醒转过来，腐烂的甜味猛然将他击中，Lothar差点扔了手里的杯子，但那味道立刻又消失了，可能是脱离人类社会太久，他的鼻子出了些问题。

Lothar喝了水，随后找回了自己的声音。

他努力地看向四周，几乎目之所及的一切都是纯白的，他从没有到过这个地方，但一切又没有让他感到过于陌生。

“这是哪儿，”Lothar问，“我睡了多久？”

Medivh只是对着他笑了笑：“别担心那些。”他将Lothar的视线引向他的臂弯，Lothar看过去，然后像是猛地被击中了一样僵直在了床上。

那是一团连形状都没有的黑色物质，总共大约有一麻袋黄豆那么大，几丝绿色掺杂其中，它的形态在不断变化，就像是对这世界感到好奇般尝试着挣脱出Medivh的怀抱。Lothar不自觉地伸开手臂，于是Medivh把它转交到他手里。

“这是——”

Lothar瞪着眼睛没能说下去，而Medivh点头。

“她好漂亮。”Lothar念叨着说。她像一个小动物一样往Lothar怀里钻，在他身上蹭来蹭去。这是他和Medivh的小女孩。

“给她起个名字。”

“Fall。”Lothar说，“叫她Fall。”一瞬间，纯白的世界忽然有了风和飘洒的树叶，金黄色在外面落了满地。没有形状的小婴儿身上缠绕的绿色却多了些。

Lothar放下水杯，而Medivh把Fall抱去了一边，自己则翻身上床，压在Lothar的身上。

他发出一声呻吟。

Lothar真的太久、太久没有发泄过了。

Medivh没有温柔地对待他，但也绝对算不上粗暴。Medivh先是褪掉了Lothar的裤子，含住他半挺起来的阴茎，一边口他一边将手指插入他柔软的后穴。Lothar的身体敏感得出奇，甚至没有扩张就吃进了Medivh两根手指，发出噗啾的水声，几乎不用管他前面，直接用手指玩弄后穴就可以让他射。

“怎么饥渴到这种地步。”

Lothar忽然一愣，他似乎忘记了什么很重要的东西，却怎么也想不起来。他甚至不记得自己怎么生出了那个小家伙。

“她……在嗯……啊……”Medivh搞得他说不出话来。Fall还没有眼睛，但Lothar知道她在看着，看她的父亲如何背着她另一个父亲和他交合。

Llane？

他想问，Llane是谁？为什么他会对这个名字如此熟悉？但Medivh用手指把他捅得汁水淋漓，嘴里溢出的全是放荡呻吟和淫词浪语。“操我，Med，在我身体里埋下种子，让我再次为你开花结果。”Lothar不知道自己为什么会说出这些话，他摇着头却控制不了自己的声音，天色猛然从透亮的白色加深，很快过度到一个熟悉的深蓝色，继而静止不动了。

Medivh因为他的话停下了手指的抽插。“Anduin，怎么这么不矜持？”

Lothar震惊地看着Medivh。Anduin，Anduin？谁会这么叫他？Lothar方才几乎因为这个称呼射了。

“我错了。”他这么说。

Medivh却没有理会他的认错，转而似有所指地问：“胀得很疼吧？”

Lothar的乳头被狠狠掐了一下，快感像过电一样遍布全身，Medivh再次把他的阴茎含进口中，模模糊糊地说：“我帮你吸出来。”

随着Medivh这句话，Lothar突然可以感受到自己的身体了，无数的酸软和疼痛瞬间将他淹没，身上似乎有数以万计的伤口，红色吞没了他的视线将一切都染成被血液浸泡过又快要风干的死亡所代表的色彩，但阴茎又是极乐的，他的全身满胀，迫不及待地想要给予，Medivh再稍微动一动舌头，他就能射得铺天盖地。

Medivh直接吸着他吞咽下去。Lothar字面意义上爆炸般地射了出来。

他射了很久，像是永远都射不完。

Medivh的阴茎插入他时，Lothar前面还硬着，后面还湿着。视野里无边无际的红色开始消退，他看进了Medivh的眼睛，绿色。

席卷一切的绿色。

这一场性爱也是绿色的，Lothar像是被钉在了铁锥上，随着Medivh抽插的动作全身都在跟着晃，他迷乱地甩着头不经意间停在了他的小女孩脸上，是的，她现在有张脸了。她和他一样，有天蓝色的眼睛。

Medivh的节奏越来越迷乱，Lothar只好紧紧抓着床单，接着他看见自己的指尖是黑色的，他困惑地把它们擦在床单上，那些黑色污染了一切，他在变黑，Medivh也在变黑，整个世界都快要被黑色吞没，唯有小女孩的眼睛是蓝色的，Lothar觉得自己被操得流了血，然后Medivh在他体内射了——

他们进入了一个纯白的高潮。

Lothar昏了过去。

再次醒来时Medivh递给他一杯水。

Lothar努力地揉着眼睛想不起任何事情。Medivh臂弯里抱着一个有双蓝眼睛的不明物质。

*

Lothar睁开眼睛。

Medivh站在床边，手里抱着一个干净漂亮、金色头发、蓝色眼睛的小婴儿。他把一杯水递给Lothar。

Lothar没有接。他硬是发出声音，嗓音沙哑撕裂：“Llane呢？”他问，“书送回去了吗？”

Medivh说：“喝点水，Lothar。这对你有好处。”

Lothar盯着他：“你是谁？”

Medivh回视着他，甚至慢慢挑起一个笑容：“你说呢，Lothar？我是你的女孩的父亲。”

“你不是。”

Medivh耸耸肩。

小女孩挣脱Medivh的手臂扑到了Lothar身上。

Lothar的喉咙和胸膛都在灼烧，他非常想喝那杯水。但他隐约知道现在正在发生的是什么，“你把我关在这里了，是不是？”他问Medivh，“——无论你是谁。”

Fall拽着Lothar的头发，感觉很好玩儿是的咯咯地笑着。

Lothar忽然掐住她的脖子，Medivh没有反应，瞳孔却缩紧了。Lothar不自觉地就加重了手上的力道，Medivh却忽然翻身上床，把Lothar压在身下。

指挥官没有松手，毫无还手之力的小女孩像是在哭，却发出了尖利的笑声，Lothar看着她，他还很虚弱，手上已经没法使出更多的力气，Medivh的阴茎捅进他体内时，Lothar的肚子像撕裂般疼了起来，婴儿仍在笑着，她的眼睛从天蓝变成了诡异的绿。

Fall变成了Fell。

周围的白色环境一点点崩塌，腐烂的味道将他们包围，最终，女孩不见了，干净的环境不见了，Lothar身处矿坑，肚子上是一道深深的伤口，Medivh浑身缠绕着绿色细丝，和他们的“女孩”眼里的颜色如出一辙。

把他关在那儿的一直不是他，而是她。

Lothar浑身发冷，几乎动弹不得。他的脖子被Medivh掐着，不止一处在流血。“Medivh，拜托……”他的喉咙里泛出咕噜声。

Medivh已经完全被绿色吞没了，听不见他的声音。

接着，像是终于意识到Lothar快被搞死了，法师忽然卸了手劲，退开半步，手指抚山Lothar的肚子，随着那些绿光划过，伤口正在愈合。

“停下，”Lothar却说，“我不需要你用这种方式治疗我。——你不是Med。”

法师听到这话愣了愣，似乎被逗笑了一般挑起嘴角，没有再动手。

而Lothar没有忘记自己的使命。他已经看准神圣之书的位置，没等四周的食人魔有所行动，他已经将它捧在了手上。Lothar的佩剑就在书的旁边，将书和剑同时拿在手里，这么长时间内他第一次感到了解脱。

食人魔扑过来时，Lothar已经做好了战死的准备。

他的手下可以为了这本书献上一切，他自己也没有理由惜命。如今他已经不担心别的事情，最终，Llane会把他的尸骨带回暴风城，带他回家。Lothar这么想着，意识却已经在渐渐涣散，他砍死了第一个食人魔，第二个还没来得及拔出斧子，一道过于猛烈的绿光从Medivh的方向发出来，就这么一刹那的事情，所有的食人魔都死了。

像是被吸食殆尽，他们身上已经看不出半点生命存在过的迹象。

Lothar瞬间几乎清醒了过来。

“你究竟是什么……”

他不再有拒绝的机会了，生命被强行灌注进了Lothar体内，接着那个已经完全不像Medivh了的法师靠过来，把Lothar狠狠地撞在了墙上。

*

“嗯……！”

Lothar无法拒绝被粗暴对待。阴茎被用紧握到疼痛的力道捏住时，Lothar冲口而出的呻吟根本来不及阻挡。在那个循环往复了无数遍的纯白世界中，他的射精没有一次是真的。

“Sargeras。”他的声音听上去像火焰和灰烬，这个恶魔凑在指挥官的耳边，告诉Lothar他的名字。

“别碰我。”Lothar说。但Sargeras并不理会，他的手指仍是Medivh的，而相熟的身体早已不懂的拒绝。

Lothar的两腿之间被挤进一条腿，他试图反抗时双手却被无形的绿色细绳固定在了墙上。佩剑哐啷掉在了地上，Lothar却被死死按着无法去捡。Lothar咬牙切齿地从牙缝里说：

“有本事你把我放开，我们堂堂正正地打一架。”

Sargeras挑起了他的下巴：“如果我可以直接让你跪下舔我的屌，何必动手和你打架呢？”他把手指伸进Lothar的嘴里搅动了几圈，“把牙齿好好收起来，小野猫。否则你就没牙齿了。”

Lothar使劲抗拒着，却被未知的力量按着肩膀，同时像是被地面吸下去一样，他双腿一软，跪在了Sargeras面前。

和Medivh有着相似面孔的Sargeras挑起玩味的笑容，却也没说什么而是直接掏出了阴茎。

Lothar会把它咬断吗？他自己也不知道。毕竟Medivh这根该死的玩意从来就没给他留下过什么美好回忆。但当它真正戳进Lothar嘴里时，他又忍不住哭了，即使明知道这个人不是Medivh，属于法师的熟悉味道仍然让他沉醉其中。

Sargeras毫不客气地在他嘴里乱搞，Lothar却也真的没有对他用牙齿。周围全是腐败的味道，他自己看起来一定也糟糕至极；一根鸡巴在他嘴里来回冲撞，Lothar的下巴酸疼得就快脱臼了，身子却还动弹不得。这是有史以来最差的性交，Lothar被呛出了眼泪，却又在私下里觉得它比十万次纯白的虚假都要好。

一切的恶心都是真的。

活着的感觉，也是真的。

Lothar硬了。

在射之前Sargeras又毫无预兆地把他悬浮了起来，Lothar不高不低的升到了半空，正好是适合Sargeras把手指捅进他后穴的高度。Lothar悬在半空中吓得快要尖叫出声，阴茎翘得更高了。

Sargeras说：“你要是敢射在我脸上，我就把它割下来。”

结果他第一根手指捅进去的时候就被Lothar射了一脸。

Lothar完全沉浸在射精后别无所求的满足中，完全没听见他说什么。Sargeras一挥手，Lothar从半空中掉下来，还没来得及站稳Sargeras已经把自己操了进去。Lothar咬着嘴唇，眼睛血红。Sargeras只顾着操他没注意他在做什么，等反应过来时才发现，他肚子的伤口又硬生生地被挣开了，身上大大小小的伤痕似乎比先前还要多一倍。

腹部的伤口很深，很快黏腻的鲜血就把所有相互接触的肢体都染红了，他的身体状况已经糟糕到了Sargeras应该停下，但刚被操到松软的Lothar实在是太美好，那个肉洞能容得下世界上一切事物。就在Sargeras将射未射时，Lothar忽然像梦游一样开口说：

“Med……拜托，回到我身边。”

忽然一道蓝光爆发，Medivh反应不及、一个趔趄，还没意识到发生了什么，已经射了Lothar一身。

Lothar冲他笑了一下，然后直挺挺地倒在了地上。

Medivh上前试了试他的鼻息与心脏，他没有来得及……

他没有来得及。

Medivh双眼放空，在地上画出法阵，尽量不去想任何事情，带着Lothar和一切回到暴风城。

*

“十四个月，Med，”Llane说，“我派人，或者我自己，一遍一遍地去搜寻——什么都没有。你们究竟去了哪里？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完蛋感觉马上就要破掉自己底线了……QAQ  
> 嗯另外  
> 我还真的查了查，Ogres是哺乳动物，所以血液温热应该没有什么问题吧……求指正。


	7. 弗兰肯斯坦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 热烈欢迎帕老师（被逼）下一章加入接龙的部队

Llane记得有谁告诉过他，只要你紧紧抓住一样东西，没有什么能将它从你身边夺走。

事实上这种过分励志的话并不符合Llane的风格，他通常从别人手中夺走喜爱的东西，用一些温柔的、隐蔽的、令受害者心怀感激的方法。从他的父亲还位居王座时，他就开始这么做了——就像他带着令人发指的恐怖力量出世，就像 Wrynn 理所当然将另一个王位继承人从小扔进军队以便稳固他的身份定位，Llane日后也会将对方满一岁的儿子同样扔进军队。肃清政敌并不妨碍他热爱对方，也不妨碍他毫无歉意。没有什么值得羞愧与恐惧的， Wrynn 可不盛产对未知力量心怀恐惧、时刻怀疑自己的资格、对"为什么是我""我被造物主安排了什么计划"这种无聊问题求知欲过剩的人。

他抱住Lothar的时候只感觉到阴谋。对方软软的发丝蹭到脸颊边，正如他一如既往地拥抱自己，接着他的狮子会揽住他的肩膀在他耳畔发出那种过分无知开朗的人才会有的笑声。Llane这时候会想Anduin真好啊，他只有这样一个Anduin，能像个无忧无虑的小傻瓜一样爱他。整整二十个月，Llane都快想不起他的笑声，或许在今后剩下的无尽岁月里，他会一遍一遍回忆，试图证实曾经存在过的一些虚无缥缈的事实。毕竟一个人死了，他就彻底消失了。

他的Anduin至少现在还在。肉体还有沉甸甸的重量压在他身上，手指能陷进一层面料之下脂肪丰厚的臀部，身上残留的温度是法师给他的。Medivh用那对浅绿色的眼珠看着国王，又好像没有看他:"我也不知道。"他说，"也许是在地狱里。"

第一次，Llane觉得被夺走了什么。他一直认为一个傻瓜理应活到最后，活到他和Med都死亡或者离开之后，他可以领着 Wrynn 家的孩子，站在他的棺椁前高喊出类似"为了艾泽拉斯""为了联盟"那样的正气凛然傻乎乎的口号，像个真正归来的王者那样一手撑起光明与正义。

Llane最先感到愤怒。因为造物主破坏了他规划好的顺序，该死的古神夺走了他的东西，没有什么能夺走Llane的东西，连死亡也不能。

"复活Anduin Lothar。"Llane对他的法师说，"无论什么方法，Med，我知道你做得到。"

Medivh抬头注视他。Llane觉得Med的眼睛有些太绿了，让人联想什么夜间出没的食肉动物。

"Anduin必须活得比我们更久。"这次他用了力气。

Medivh对他缓缓抬起嘴角，弧度微妙地摆出了一个微笑:"遵命，我的王。"

*

Llane第二次见到Lothar是在半年之后，当时Llane对外宣称Lothar与法师依然还在矿井内，若无其事地继续派人营救，只字不提死亡。那本被血液浸透成暗红色的神圣之书就放在他床头——它由指挥官亲自带回暴风城，曾经被Lothar牢牢抓在手里，粘了层层叠叠狰狞的手印，已经一个字都看不清。Llane仇恨这份Lothar给他的大婚礼物，他只想要某个人回来。

那么这个人一定会回来。

Llane对自己向来极有自信，所以当Anduin真的再次出现，Llane并不吃惊，他只是像每一个久别重逢的时刻抱住他。那时Lothar正站在训练场里教一个新兵射箭的姿势，Llane恍惚着看那个背影，轻轻喊了一声"Anduin"。而Anduin没给他怀疑自己的机会，远远回过头来朝他挥手，Llane扔下护卫朝他跑过去，他们互相撞进对方怀里，Lothar勒着他的力量有点过大，Llane拍拍他的背"Anduin，我可想死你了。"

"我们不过一天没见，Llane。"他的狮子对Llane过分热情的态度有些受宠若惊。

他不记得，像一个什么都没经历过的刚被挖出来的胚胎。

Llane不想吓坏这个Med的再造品，他不动声色地观察对方的蓝眼睛，随意问了一句:"那么在没有我的那一天，你在做什么?"

"不都是老样子吗?管管外面的野兽强盗，带带军队里的小孩。"Lothar不管什么时候都像尚未成年那样把所有情绪表露在外，弯起眼睛扬高嘴角，"对了，Callan已经会喊你的名字了，要去看看他吗?"

Llane实在对那个金毛小崽子提不起兴趣，只微笑答应会带上Taria一起去。Lothar看起来很开心。

"你还记得吗?你可是为了Callan才没来我的加冕晚宴。"Llane试探着用了抱怨的语气。

Lothar发出了一声懊恼的哀叹:"Llane，没想到你一直记仇到现在。"

"我不该记仇吗?"

"宽恕我吧，伟大的国王。"Lothar眨了眨眼。

Llane看着他，觉得有哪里不对劲 ，Anduin即使开玩笑也绝不会简单认错或示弱的。他换了个话题:"她呢?你还记得她吗?"

"她?"

"我们的小女孩。"

"我们有过什么小女孩吗?"Lothar一派天真无知，全然忘却了两年前他还为他们未出生的孩子焦虑担忧。现在他成了一个无情无义的母亲，在第二次生命中吃掉了自己的孩子，并且完全否认了它曾经存在。诚然Llane并不真正关心那个成分不明的小畜生，不代表他愿意Anduin忘得一干二净。

"我来帮你，Anduin。"Llane上前一步抬手抱住Lothar的头侧，直视着对方的蓝色眼珠，"想起来。"

Llane一字一句说道:"想起来。全部都回想起来，告诉我，矿井里发生了什么?"

Llane在脑中幻想着无尽遥远的天际有一道名为记忆的光束射入Lothar脑中，他从此变回自己的Anduin，而不再是一个记忆匮乏的残次品。Anduin朝他俏皮地歪了歪脑袋，这个动作更像是Med喜欢做的:"我们在矿井里遭遇了重大的损伤，我杀死了食人魔，但是重伤无法独自走出矿井，Med救了我。"

这不是Llane想要的答案。太公式化，像事先计划好的应对说辞，Llane打算问到底:"那么你还记得你告诉我去矿井的那天你答应过我她的事吗?"

Lothar噤了声，他看起来是在努力回想，但那一段不在他脑子里。

Llane的心沉了下来。

他根本不是Anduin，至少不是自己那一个。Anduin不会忘记他们之间的任何一件事，不会用官腔应付他，也不会在蓝眼睛里透出法师浸染过的那种浓重绿色。在他眼里不该有什么比Llane Wrynn 更重要的东西。

"你不该拿这个糊弄我，Med。"

Llane回头的时候，Medivh就站在身后。他抿着嘴唇，披着一身漆黑的渡鸦长袍，仿佛死神本身。Lothar安静下来，睁着玻璃球般的蓝眼珠望着前方，成了一具棺材里精心装饰过的尸体。

"我们需要他。"

"我需要真的Anduin。"Llane头一回感觉到他的Med有些过分聪明了。

"Llane，不会再有什么真的Anduin，你得接受他，人民需要一个指挥官，士兵们需要知道Lothar还活着。"

Medivh继续说，法师看起来总是没什么情绪，言辞冷漠，像在评论无足轻重的小发明:"他的战斗力和蠢狮子本人差不了太多，虽然战斗意识有所区别，记忆和性格是我依照我的理解设定的。"

"所以这是你理想中的他吗?"Medivh的小狮子永远不会是Llane认识的那个。

"他一直就是我理想中的模样，Llane。"Medivh温柔地笑了笑，他很少露出柔软的表情，如今的他倒是更像他自己了，"Lothar的记忆里那些我不知道的部分，我为其中一些编造了勉强维系的因果链。或许你可以告诉我那个女孩的事。"

Llane一瞬间有些犹豫，于是Medivh率先表明了意图:"我可以把你的部分设置进去。越多的事件与记忆混合，他就越是一个完整的他。如果你想要这个孩子，我可以把她弄回来，如果你不喜欢Callan，我也可以帮你。"

"Med....."Llane显出了拒绝的前兆。

"我曾让你失望过吗?"

你当然不会让我失望。Medivh看起来正陷入救援失败的深渊，Llane想拥抱一下他的法师，可是Medivh后退了一步。

"如果有，那么再也不会了。"

*

Llane答应了，他答应帮Med制造一个新的Anduin。Llane登基不久，军政不稳，他们确实需要一个强大稳固的指挥官，而不是被"国王心怀芥蒂谋杀王室继承人"的流言蜚语操控。这项阴谋秘密进行着，就像他语言里的力量一般背德，Med说Anduin会更温顺，更虔诚，如果Llane愿意，他可以将那个人偶捏成任何他喜欢的模样。

"不，他这样就好。"Llane盯着角落里的Lothar，现在的指挥官被剥夺了所有的意识，只剩下一具强行用复活术唤醒的躯体。Lothar就像每一个野蛮的食肉动物那样屈起膝盖蹲在墙角地毯上啃食一大条羊腿，法师把他锁在某一排书架边，脖子上挂了一把大锁。

"你让他拒绝了所有的酒约?这样是不是显得他不太合群?"Llane看到Lothar张开的尖牙一口撕下一块肉，猩红的舌尖探出来吮吸着漏出的血液。

"他不需要合群。"Medivh永远很有Medivh风格，"我不能让他离开我视线太久。"

"你能控制他的一切行动?"

"只有注入意识的时候，现在他还是他，那种东西被叫做什么?活死人?丧尸?"

"他这样就好。"Llane再次重复了一句。Med能让Lothar继续爱他。无需任何理由，这个Anduin会毫不自知无法自控地爱他，就像Llane之前用命令对他做过的那样。这都是魔法，是程式，是强迫——Llane曾经不在乎这些，理所当然享受这份虚假的真实，因为那都是出自他的手笔。

只是现在死亡了的Anduin已经听不懂他的命令了，只有Med能够控制他。Llane试图说服自己这没有什么不同——他将Med视如己出。但顽固冷酷的国王偶尔也会在一些伤感的阴天里设想出多愁善感的情节——假如有一天Anduin知道了所有真相，在Llane Wrynn 死亡之后，没有了一切操控，他还会一样地爱着他吗?

答案当然是肯定的。Lothar不曾真的拒绝过他——

Llane抓住狮子的手腕时，Lothar怒吼了一声，像个真正的狮子对他亮出了牙齿。

Medivh赶紧放了一个束缚咒。

"离他远点，Llane，他不认得你。"

"我会让他认得我。Anduin一直是我驯养的。"Llane摩挲他的乱发，掰过他的脸亲吻那排染血的牙齿。死去的指挥官一直试图用尖牙咬他，Llane耐心地安抚Lothar的脊背让他顺服下来，但这不可能，Medivh的魔法绑着Lothar的手腕，只能让野兽在挣扎中积蓄越来越多的愤怒。

"打几顿就听话了，以后他看见你不敢乱动也不敢乱叫。"Medivh不冷不热地扔过来一句，有的时候他特别不像Llane认识的那个小法师。

"Med。"Llane有些无奈，他觉得法师变成了一个讨厌小孩的母亲，"帮我解开他。"

Llane抱住Lothar挣动着的身体，小狮子脸色惨白，体温很低，但极有活力，勉强还能给人一种残留着生命气息的错觉。

"嘘，乖。我不会伤害你。"Llane的手往Lothar裙摆底下探进去，Lothar本就没穿什么，两条腿纠缠着在国王手掌左右扭来扭去。死亡之后的Lothar满脑子只有食物，任何已知经验无法帮助他理解Llane此刻在干什么，于是指挥官进行反抗，想要张嘴咬他又想要屈起腿踢开他。Llane把自己挤进那两条腿中间，强硬地揉捏着对方的臀部，Lothar并不领情，好几次就要咬到他，Medivh走上来一手捂住狮子的嘴将他上半身按回床上。Lothar仰倒床上在手掌底下喘气，睁着蓝眼珠茫然地望向Medivh。

"这可不是时候，Llane。"

"别担心，Med。"

Medivh试图给Lothar注入一点意识好叫他更加听话，但Llane阻止了他—— Wrynn 特有的自信。于是Medivh看着没有了束缚的Lothar一下扑倒Llane骑到国王腹部朝猎物侧颈长大了嘴。Llane用一个枕头奋力把他掀了下去，Lothar目前丢失了所有战斗经验，全凭身体直觉，Llane勉强能对付一会，但也免不了手上肩上都挨了好几口。

他们俩的性爱大多时候都是单方面的训导，从没有经历过如此血淋淋的斗争。Medivh铺在Lothar身下的地毯被蹭得像凶杀现场，Llane的衣服也扯得乱七八糟，这倒回到了他们小时候滚在泥地上打架的场景。流血的总是Llane，只要Llane一流血，Lothar会立刻停手并内疚至死。

Medivh毫不怀疑这是某种怀柔手段，只不过这些针对此刻的Lothar毫无用处，鲜血只会让他兴奋。

真正能让他承服的还是快感，Llane挤进他肠道里的手指一碰到熟悉的点，Lothar立刻失去了进攻的力气。他喘息的嗓音还是从前那样，带着少年时的尖声细气，又软又腻。Lothar困惑不已地睁着湿漉漉的蓝眼睛趴在国王身上，淫荡地为挽留手指绞紧了肠道。

Llane把他按到墙角，将他摸得浑身透湿，然后磨着一个点把他往两面墙的夹角里顶。Lothar手忙脚乱地抓住Llane的手臂，像滩被操透的液体那样黏在国王身上。那些呜呜咽咽时断时续，听着像爽得喘不过气。Anduin又开始流水，肠液和眼泪一起流，他总是控制不了把每个人都弄得湿哒哒脏兮兮的，糟乱的额发横七竖八黏在额头上，他仰起脖子把后脑一下一下磕上墙缝，Llane用一只手捧住了他的头颅。这次Anduin没有咬他了，舌尖缠进来像是在汲取水分以补充他留出去的那些水。他敏感地要命，乳头红肿鼓胀，仿佛还是那个刚刚怀孕的小荡妇，只不过他们的孩子丢了。无所谓，Llane不在乎那些。只有这个时候，Anduin才像他的Anduin，他们可以抛却一切准则、思想、伦理、道德，胡言乱语，汁水淋漓，没有语言交流，野兽般操到对方身体最深处去。

Llane射进对方肠道里的时候，听到Lothar模模糊糊地微弱声音:"Llane，停手吧。"

Llane  Wrynn 经历过无数死亡，他的父母，他的朋友，他的士兵，他的子民，有许许多多次的死亡是他直接或间接造成的。国王的命永远比任何人重要，他不会真的这么认为，可这道理客观存在，所有人都会拼尽一切保护他，包括Taria，包括Medivh，包括Lothar，Llane无法对此感到同情。可就在此刻，Llane为这短短的一句话哽咽出声——这句话也许是Med说的，他站在楼层的另一边，他借着Lothar的身体和他做爱，借着Lothar的声音阻止他继续犯错。

"不。"我还能弥补这一切，我绝对不会害死Lothar，"Anduin不能死，你要活下去。"

*

Medivh翻了一页神圣之书。

Llane在给Lothar洗澡，他按着翻腾不止的Lothar压进水里，替他擦干净头发和胡子。在卡拉赞通常是Medivh替他洗澡，法师不敢把Lothar扔给Moroes，生怕这狗东西饿急了吃掉管家。Medivh就像几年前Lothar留宿卡拉赞那样照顾他。那会他们会在水里一通打闹，荒废学业，专心讲没营养的废话，抓着艾格文收集的乳香和甘松香塞到Lothar嘴里——其实Lothar生前一点不喜欢这些味道，只不过因为它属于Medivh故而乐意沾染上法师的气息——像在炫耀归属权一样。幼稚的行径，可Medivh喜欢，即使他不说。Lothar当面总是嘲笑散发香气的法师是个小娘炮，Medivh则以毒攻毒，恶狠狠地往他脸上扔香料。

Llane说他要离开了。国王总是特别忙碌，第二天早上，Lothar也会变成一个忙碌的絮絮叨叨的指挥官。

Llane骑上狮鹫离开卡拉赞，Lothar也会这样离开Medivh。

一人分饰两角的Medivh感到很累。

晚上Lothar睡在Medivh的床上，他们一起睡过很多次，但没有真正意义上在这儿操起来过。那时Medivh还古板地认为禁欲有利于研习魔法，一旦Lothar要扑上来强行做点什么，Medivh就用魔法将他捆在床头栏杆上。

现在依然如此，但不是为了防止Lothar强奸他。

尸体不需要睡觉，他被魔法驱动着存活，休息的时候只是窝在角落里发呆。Medivh却要强迫他像人类一样保持作息，他往Lothar嘴里横塞了根包着厚厚棉布的木棍，用一根小绳子绕过指挥官脑后固定住，这下Lothar即使气急败坏也只能呜呜乱叫着留口水了。

Medivh把他的两只手腕束缚在床头柱上，用铁链拴紧他的脖子，就着身后的挣扎碰撞滚过被子裹住脑袋睡着了。

Medivh在夜半感到头痛，好像有矮人的改锥在旋转着钻进他的太阳穴，又从另一边钻出来。

Medivh爬起来，Lothar已经在另一边安静下来了，这个人即使在死亡的时候看起来依旧眉眼带笑。Medivh记得他停止呼吸的那一刻，胸膛不再起伏，半阖的蓝眼珠望着天空，Medivh一点一点帮他擦掉了脸上的血。此刻的他脸色白如死灰，嘴唇还残留着几分血色，被绑过头顶的两只手腕血迹斑斑，但好歹是在休息。Medivh在卧室的黑暗里望着那张安静的侧脸，很想用枕头压到他脸上，然后用力，用力。

Medivh不知道自己怎么会想要复活这么一个行尸走肉。他见过太多被魔法奴役的死尸了，他眼睁睁看着Lothar在他面前闭上眼睛，然后作为一个怪物醒来。造物主并不爱自己的造物。多少次Medivh看见对方都想要把他掐死在床上或者捏着下巴喂进一瓶毒药。

Lothar为了神圣之书而死，理应获得荣耀与名誉，而不是作为什么宠物和性爱玩具被关在卡拉赞。蠢狮子终归不是只真狮子，Lothar要是知道这些，大概会气哭吧。但是Llane舍不得这东西，Medivh从不知道原来面对死亡Llane也会变得如此软弱。

Llane太害怕孤身一人了。

而Lothar总是野性难驯，无论是作为宠物还是性爱玩具，他都足够不合格。

Medivh突然毫无缘由地把身边的尸体拉了起来，他掰开对方的双腿，硬生生捅了进去。Lothar在他身下发出了一声尖锐的痛叫，可怜兮兮地惊醒了。Medivh很久没听到这种动物受伤的声音。他越挣扎，Medivh越是往里捅。Medivh总是能如愿以偿把他弄疼，他们俩可以一起沉浸在自毁的痛苦与快乐中，只是Lothar如今已经不能懂得这种乐趣了。疼痛对他来说只是疼痛，再无其他意义。他只会趋利避害，变成一个纯种傻瓜。

Medivh由着心情把他恶狠狠地操了一顿，存心想要逼他求饶。他当然知道他听不到，他在操一具尸体，一团魔法，一些毒素，Lothar就死在他怀里，那只蠢狮子的尸体只是顺应生理反应把自己蜷缩成一团，扯着绑在头顶的双手瑟瑟发抖。Medivh毫无同情地看着他，解开绳索铁链把尸体扯下床。

Medivh越来越难以控制自己突如其来的恶意，他知道自己在做什么，他只是控制不了。暴力与欺骗才能抚慰他的神经，而每一次蓄意假装的温柔与善意都在愈发剧烈的反弹里逼迫着他走向绝路。

Lothar一得自由就开始逃跑。他没做出任何反击，这东西一点也不像Lothar。Medivh烦躁不已，嘴角抿出一个刻薄的弧度。他望着尸体跑上楼梯，随手唤出一束魔法抓着对方的右脚脚踝拉了下来，蠢狮子滑下好几节尖锐的石阶，胡乱扑腾着扒拉住一边栏杆，那只白花花的屁股在夜里格外闪耀，Medivh上前几步把他翻转过来。

他知道害怕了，多可怜，Lothar是不会害怕的。而这个东西一直想要逃离他，他怎么能逃离Medivh呢。

Medivh想要在这里接着干他。

Lothar的脊背磕着台阶，他们在楼梯里操成一团交媾着一节一节往下滑，Medivh将他折起来堵进拐角Lothar又会向上挣扎逃避暴力，法师就好整以暇地继续用魔法将他拉回来。如果Lothar此刻还活着，一定会主动缠上来，舔着法师的耳畔，蹬掉自己的鞋，让那些靴子衣物一件一件顺着楼梯滑下去。Medivh喜欢看Lothar爬下床去捡衣服，光着屁股趴在地上臂弯里挂满布料的样子。让他绕着漫长的楼梯一件一件找回来也一定是个大乐趣。可惜了，他们什么都没来得及做。

这次结束之后，Lothar身上的伤大概和Llane一样多。他一瘸一拐地继续向上逃跑，而法师赤裸着走下台阶，感觉兴奋难耐。脚下的绿色烟雾自地板下悠然散开，Medivh踏着阶梯一步一步往下走。他踩过无数节阶梯，穿过无数道门，一直走到地下卡拉赞。

绿色。绿色的力量在地底下聚集萦绕，一团可爱的小东西裹在其间，多珍贵，一个伟大战士的灵魂和他被邪能吞噬的幽灵女孩。

Lothar在绿色的能量笼子里朝Medivh发出咆哮:"Sargeras，从他身体里滚出去!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麦子：好像在做游戏人设，好有趣哦
> 
> 莱恩：好像在打GALGAME,好有趣哦。
> 
> 这是八鸡的最后一章以及全文的倒数第三章了233下面交给帕老师和拖老师，我要把锅碗瓢盆收一收火速脱手撤退


	8. Parasite and Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接锅。强行赶进度，强行黑化，强行狗血（。

*  
Medivh在壳里看着一切。

Lothar眼里的蓝色逐渐黯淡，他冲了出去，第一次也是最后一次知道壳的存在。后来他望向原来待的地方，那里空无一物。

很快他明白，自己——Medivh，就是壳，就是Sargeras。

*

地下卡拉赞堆满了尸体。

他们——它们，Anduin Lothar。每具尸体都是坏掉的容器，安静地腐烂着，没有任何味道。

他像弄死真正的指挥官那样操过每一个造出来的Lothar，让它们肚腹裂开流出虚假的血液。楼上的造物——他没有放进灵魂，真奇怪，那样的半成品反而没有立刻损坏——比脚下的失败品好上太多，但他明白傀儡迟早会烂掉，天生的裂隙终究会扩大成无法弥补的致命伤口。

崩坏的将不仅是傀儡。法师走向尖啸的牢笼。Llane Wrynn居然想要弥补过失，会为Medivh的叹息而哽咽，他以为Llane可以继续凭借骄横的顽固放任Lothar的死去成为事实，这样他就不用再费心思造出堪称浪费的尸体。然而自从他在那疯狂的婚礼后第一次将僭越的审视投向国王，就发现Llane的裂隙比自己想象的更容易找到。多简单，一想到这他简直要放声大笑——主人理应因紧缚和鞭笞他的狮子而受伤。他扔下那些维持着平衡的体贴——令人作呕的善意，不是吗？平时被有意扔到角落置之不理的不满和嫉妒，此刻正阴暗地期待伤口溃烂的时刻。

眼前的光团吼叫着让萨格拉斯滚出这幅身体。如果没有你的死亡的话，他不无抱歉地想，至少现在能见到纯粹的Sargeras，和Medivh。他仔细地查看紧裹住Lothar灵魂的绿色细网，它已经勒进去很深，Lothar的蓝色光芒在细不可见地颤抖。

“别吓着她。”

Lothar发出更激烈的咆哮。

“我会让她离开你。”能量需要长大，然后就能独立，像所有懂事的孩子一样离开父母。

绿色的光芒涌动着，乖巧地提出自己的要求。

养分。

法师回以应许的微笑。

*

Lothar回到白色的世界。

这个空间无比粘稠，不是当初他见到小女孩的地方。离开身体的单薄灵魂如同泡在精液池子里的纸片湿软无力。所有的声响模糊不清，像是有什么垂死的庞大软体动物在意识边缘蠕动，只有Medivh的动静会一点不落地敲打在神经上。每当法师把他从这里捞起来塞进陌生的冰凉容器，伪物的生硬肉体都会让他觉得恶心。他想吐，仿佛回到刚刚怀上那个东西的时候，但新造的胃腔中并没有能让他呕出来的东西，Lothar只能一边反胃一边把潮湿的空气吐在正在操他的法师身上。很快身体就会崩裂，血液和精液一起挣脱身体欢快地喷洒一地。他抽搐着忍受不断回现的濒死痛苦，直到灵魂和伪物的连接彻底断开，再一次摔进白色的池子里。

自从来到这里他就看不见Fell，她向更深处钻去了，在她曾经的母体的意识里缓慢且肆意地伸展着触须。Lothar比任何时候都更加清晰地体会到Fell令人绝望的存在感，被寄生物搅乱的感官让他好几次听见Medivh嘴唇间冒出Llane的声音。他想起那些被寄生的可怜螳螂，铁线般的活物最终挤破宿主柔软的肚腹，留下神经错乱挣扎溺毙的尸体然后寻找下一个新鲜的对象。Fell侵犯过他，尽管那是出于好奇的模仿，不需要实体，只在纯白的世界——她的世界——动动手脚就行。她模仿着此前看来的动作，用可以塑造成任何形状的粘稠液体像摆弄玩具一样在被困住的灵魂上尝试个遍，把Lothar又带进无休止的高潮地狱。

愤怒在法师再次出现时发酵到顶端。不，不是Medivh，他相信最后一次看见对方是在坠入死亡前的一瞥，现在他熟悉的Medivh同那片短暂的宁静黑暗一起不见了。

“我会让她离开你。”

他听见法师做出允诺，看不见的女孩发出咯咯的笑，声音直接响在脑子里，一瞬间他以为笑的是自己。

“然后去祸害Llane？！”Lothar不知怎的想到这个，就像他早就知道对方接下来会如何做一样。他没意识到喊出了声。

法师没有回答。他大笑着，素日的刻薄早就被催化成巨大的恶意。

Llane，哦，总是Llane，他多想看着主人和狮子一起愚蠢地向深渊翻滚，或者，狮子吃掉它的主人后内疚绝食而死，上演一出卑劣的感人戏码。让傲慢的主人得到惩罚的故事总是最能教化一无所知的人何为罪有应得。

但首先，他需要再次鞭挞这只困兽。

最后一次。他和Fell一起。

白色的胶质空间里挤出一个人形，长着从Lothar记忆中窃取而来的形象的脸——年轻的Llane和Medivh——五官含混在一起成了陌生人的样子，Lothar从头到脚被人形吞裹，滑腻的粘液舔进每处缝隙，同时那些在脑中钻探的触手变得更细，刺探每一处可能被打开的地方。他并没有可被蹂躏的肉体，但曾由国王和守护者给予他的所有濒临痛苦的快感被忠实地回现，经年累月的庞大记忆混在一块向他砸来。全部的情绪似乎都被熄灭，Lothar茫然地望着视野里不停扭曲的面庞，曾经得到过的快感灌满不存在的直肠和喉咙，刺激同样不存在的泪腺，意识变得和世界一样空白，如同酸液溶掉血肉，剩下一些断不开的骨架横亘在空荡荡的脑壳里——Llane的命令，那些用低沉声线念出的词句，无法抗拒的神谕，荒谬的真理，Lothar无法抗拒的潜意识。它们毫无章法地遍布各个角落，触须无法侵蚀。骨架上密布着浮雕般Llane的脸，它们向Lothar发出命令，每一声回响都让人形中Medivh的特征变得更加模糊。Lothar本能地抓住它们——

法师被弹回现实。

那些骨架。他脸上的表情消失了。洁白的神谕，比他想象的多得多，密密麻麻横亘在他和Lothar之间。Fell的力量无法像侵蚀其他记忆一样毁坏它们。在被弹回之前，他看见Lothar茫然地抓紧它们，被蚀去的记忆重新降临，Lothar像昏迷在矿井里死死抱住神圣之书那样念着Llane的名字。从自己记忆里翻出的内容清楚地告诉他每一次这些骨架是如何深深嵌进Lothar的意识的。它们是狮子身上抹不去的烙印，刻着国王的名字。

一个声音在脑子里疯狂地用最恶毒的语言大声嘲笑着。

拿刀剖开礼物，期待能发现活物的血肉，却发现里面原来是木偶的支架。

真可怜——说不定真正会制造傀儡的不是他这个大法师。

他想起楼上那只明早就会恢复如初，穿好衣服回到士兵中向人民表示一切依旧正常的赝品。

法师一挥手，可怜的代替品便一脸惊恐地现身在法阵上方，身上是大片的皮下出血痕迹，跌落的赤裸肉体撞在地面发出钝响。伪物哀嚎着蜷紧身体，冷笑的法师上前扯住脏兮兮的头发强迫它抬起头，干脆地卸掉下巴，在它用Lothar的声音尖叫之前将还软着的阴茎塞进它的嘴。它想挣脱，但击向对方的手臂从肩部被轻而易举地拧断，折开的断面插进四周的肌肉，声带抽搐着制造出绝望的悲鸣。

这是发泄、亵渎，直到精液脱离身体也没有丝毫愉悦的快感，只想在Lothar的灵魂前凭纯粹的恶意折磨这个因Llane而制造出的赝品，他不是以前那个怀揣着可笑的复杂心思的Medivh，哪怕他在Llane面前能把情绪和记忆如同从藏书室拿出封存的古书般调动得很好。Lothar的灵魂似乎陷入僵滞一动不动，绿光变成覆裹其上的网，肉眼可见的触须蠕动着粗暴刺入，法师知道Fell在干什么——小孩子总是爱模仿大人的行为——他非常明白这是她急于索求养分的焦躁表现。可惜，法师想，现在无法让Lothar看见长着和他同样的脸的傀儡被自己折腾的样子，毕竟把玩具从小孩子手里抢走总有悖于Medivh的理念。说来奇怪，“他”总是对小孩宽容得过分，如果那样的态度能掰出点给Lothar，或许就能让Lothar像糖浆一样黏着他，而不是每次都互相咒骂着操翻对方。

也不会有那么多的骨头。

他掐住正在咳嗽呜咽的冒牌货——破坏欲让渴望变得明目张胆——盯着和原本的指挥官不差分毫的蓝眼睛。

“你就是不会怪他，对吗？”法师用自己也不知是何样的表情问道。

虚弱的回答从笼里传来。

Lothar知道答案，尽管Fell还在折磨他。Llane，是的，他从来不会，怎么会？光是动动那个念头就能带来足以令人窒息的负罪感，沉重的骨架压着他。他忽然下意识觉得现在正在问他的不是那个恶魔，而是——

“No，Medi——”

“I’m NOT！”法师的脸倏地扭曲。

绿色的网猛然收紧，Lothar的灵魂四分五裂。

法师的手指也终于如愿以偿地掐断了伪物的脖子。

折断颈骨的脑袋耷拉出猎奇的角度，笼子里蓝色碎片的光亮也逐渐黯淡下去，法师一挥手，将它和伪造的肉体一起变为尘屑。

蠢狮子只撕咬打他的木棍，从不向饲主露出尖牙。法师明白了这点，并意识到一些死死盘亘的东西永远消失了。

没有了寄生对象的能量吞掉了地下卡拉赞里的所有尸体，连带着变成粉末的碎屑，但这依然不够。她缠上法师的肩膀。他沉默了一会儿，将手指探进去。

Fell咬破了法师的手指。他没有阻止。

不久他听见骨头被咀嚼的声音。

他将兑现承诺过的东西：养分，让Lothar活得比他们都长。

身体被吞食殆尽的同时，信心前所未有地充盈起来。

会做到的，毫无疑问。

*

Llane感到一阵突然翻涌的恶心。

这些活着的尸体过散发出令人愉悦的香气，脸上浮着一层不变的完美微笑，在Llane踏进地下大厅时，它们齐齐向他看去并流露出整齐划一的崇敬。多么美好的臣民，套在手脚上的锁链直绷得微微颤抖，它们比在死前还要爱他，想要扑来吃掉它们所景仰的国王的血肉。

守卫们将不知道是第几批的感染者带进这里，他们很安全，不会受到攻击——只要Llane站在活死人能注意到的范围内。于是国王不得不每次跟着不同的守卫走进地下厅。  
这场瘟疫比城市本身更配得上暴风之名。

流言和渡鸦满天飞，搅得国王心烦意乱。

所幸他的两个伙伴还在这里。

在上次他认真地让Medivh把真正的指挥官带回来而不是用那个傀儡继续哄骗民众后，Lothar就真的回到他的身边，带着真实的记忆、伤疤，和历经了地狱般的磨炼与死亡后该有的一切颓靡和创伤。法师不得不抹去他的一部分记忆，并植入了胜利凯旋的假事件，Lothar因此甚至更崇爱他的国王和守护者。Medivh因此累坏了，消失休息了好几天。

当然，Lothar肚子里的东西也跟着回来了。Llane本想这么继续，但边镇传来的瘟疫消息让他不得不终止这个游戏。圣光在上，他居然让那个小东西消失了。只要像曾经一样联手控制住疫情，就可以继续他们之间那无伤大雅的驯狮游戏。

直到他们遇见第一个活死人，Llane才感到有些事情逐渐脱离他的控制了。

*

寄生虫。

寄生虫。

寄生虫和骨头。

*

国王瞬间被敬爱他的臣民淹没。他闭上眼，最先扑来的人的牙齿像利刃般没进脖颈。

所有人争抢着表达他们的爱意，很快，这个世界上就没有Llane Wrynn的存在了。

人群散去，地上只有一顶沾满泥土的王冠。

在一个幸运儿吞下正在咀嚼的最后一块曾经的国王的身体后，这些芳香的尸体，满足微笑着的尸体，一个接一个裂开，喷溅出的黑色体液里没有灵魂的丝毫光辉。  
   
Lothar在卡拉赞空无一人的地下室中猛地睁开眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的都是什么鬼，对不起污鸡和要塞（一头撞死在锅里（。


	9. 被解放的普罗米修斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢帕老师挡刀。这文实在太久远了，在下只好把它当做新的故事随便胡编乱造（  
> 收工了！火速逃窜！

_我是谁_ 。

他问自己。

 _我在哪里_ 。

他漫无目的地环顾四周，他当然认得这里。他仿佛已经在这里呆了一辈子那么久。

 _一辈子_ ……

心脏剧烈地抽痛，虽然他的手脚、关节甚至脖子都铐着无法挣脱的枷锁，但他知道，千里外的暴风城正有什么事情在发生。

 _疫病爆发了_ ， _情势已经达到了无法控制的地步_ 。他是联盟的指挥官，他理应身处在第一道封锁线上。

他没有。正如当他想到暴风城，他理应感受到更多的情绪，然而他没有。

他被关在卡拉赞的地牢里。Moroes可不会说这是什么地牢， _它只是个普普通通的地下室罢了_ ， _你如果需要_ ， _我可以给你带几本书下来_ ，Moroes会这么死样活气地跟他说这些口水话，但事实上他已经很久没有见到Moroes了。他甚至不确定自己究竟认不认识Moroes这个人——是世界上真的有那样一个长得像反派的管家，还是这所有根本就是他乱成一团的糟糕脑子自己编造出来的，他从来没有什么妻子和孩子，他不曾认识暴风城的国王，他不是什么见鬼的指挥官，他从没到过传说中的矿井。

一辈子有两个月那么长。

但那场疫病是真的，Medivh也是真的。

他的大脑出了点问题，对很多事情是如何发生的都记不真切，那不是什么有迹可循的片段，让他能够顺着蛛丝马迹摸索下去，那是大段大段的空白。像鲜血淋漓的残肢断面一样干净决然，他找不到任何能把一个画面和另一个画面连在一起的理由，就像有时候他似乎从身体里抽离了出去，用一种满怀的情感去看他自己，他知道那是Medivh的眼睛，他就是知道。而其他时候，Medivh恨他。Medivh折磨他。

所有的折磨都是真的。

它们真不是因为它们令他痛苦，而是他和Medivh似乎确实有某种方式上的关联，他能感受得到Medivh的痛苦。当Medivh折磨他时，那些痛苦是真的。

心脏的疼痛下移到了腹部，他痛苦地缩成一团。他全身都被固定着，像是具象化的被束缚在原地的赎罪者，他只能尽可能地蜷曲着自己的腰。这不关乎于那场波及全城人类的灾难，而关乎于某个人。他在因疼痛而冒出冷汗、皱着眉头时咧开嘴，笑不如哭地想着，原来，Medivh也会因为谁这样疼。

Medivh出现在他面前。

他还没来得及换上一个用来面对人的表情，就像如果他是一台机器，或是其他什么人类的造物，他应该有一套早已设定好的系统，在某个确切的时候展示某种适当的表情。但Medivh用一种被火焰燎焦了喉咙的破碎声音说：“Llane死了。”

他只好用一贯的面无表情来回应：“哦。抱歉。”

Medivh扇了他一巴掌，打在脸上，虽然他的胡子和头发很凌乱，贴在脸颊上但巴掌仍然很疼。Medivh不需要给出一个揍他的理由，也许仅仅是他耷拉着脑袋太触手可及了。这会儿Medivh却在解释：“你怎么能没反应？”

Medivh一挥手，他下意识地要躲，实际上法师只是解开了所有的枷锁。他没法儿支撑自己的重量，几乎是半跌半瘫地倒在地上，却在趴下之前又被Medivh扼住脖子，猛地钉在墙上。他的喉咙很难受，却发不出声音。Medivh的法术总是很不稳定，这个坏脾气的法师迟早会失手杀了他的。

“你他妈是Lothar。”

谁他妈是Lothar。

“不管你以为我是谁，”他反而感到轻松了，他不恨Medivh，他不恨任何人，但如果Medivh需要他恨他，他不会拒绝机会。“我不是。”他感到有温热的液体从鼻子里流出来，然后才是疼痛。这回不是轻飘飘的巴掌了，Medivh实打实地给了他一拳，然后牙齿被捏着下巴的手强行打开，Medivh的手指勾弄着他的舌头：

“我该把这能说会道的杂碎剪下来。”

他顶着失力和眩晕，背靠在墙上一点一点蹭起来，沾着不知道是什么时候流了血的头发湿黏冰凉，他用手指捻着它们舔进嘴里，两根手指在嘴唇之间徘徊进出，眼睛看着Medivh：“你很喜欢看Lothar这么做，是不是？”

Medivh没有继续揍他，而是犹疑警惕了起来，他们互相望着对方，然后Medivh问：“你是谁？”

 _我自己都不知道_ ， _又怎么能回答你呢_ 。

他去解Medivh的扣子，在法师试图挡开时捉住他的手腕。他用一根手指按在Medivh的嘴唇上：“如果你亲手制造了一个怪物，你就要接受它。”

他知道Lothar会怎么做。

Medivh的长袍落在了地上。他伸出舌头，将干涸的嘴唇尽量舔得水亮些，Medivh的手指插进他的头发里，而他舔舐着那根硬挺而漠然的阴茎。尽管他不是Lothar，这个身体无疑属于Lothar，无论是胡子的长短还是总像是睁不开的眼睛，Lothar该有的神态他绝对能还原个十成十。

“你……”

“别。”他试图说些什么，却被Medivh迅速打断，阴茎笔直却干燥，任凭他怎么舔也不肯施舍一点汁液。与之相对，他自己的下身早已湿成了一池浮藻，既然Medivh没什么听人说话的心情，他也就耸耸肩，跪在地上把他含进咽喉深处。

Medivh不稳定，他一早就觉察出来了。

他握着法师阴茎的底端吞吐套弄了半晌，Medivh才忽然发出一声像被捕兽夹咬住的野兽在夹子打开时的呻吟，他抬起头看到他血红的眼睛。Medivh用血喂他，把他一秒一秒地改成他们想要的样子，某些记忆上一个瞬间还不曾存在，片刻过后却似乎向来如此，但他不仅仅是用血喂他。当法师需要透露一些时，他透露了过多。“Lothar”凉透了的身体里不但流着Medivh的血，还有其他人的生命。

“你杀了他们。”他说。

Medivh没有说话，静默地接受了这一指控。

“你杀了Llane。”他说。

Medivh将他翻过身去，狠狠地操进他体内。

在他们身体相连的时候，仅属于Medivh的记忆也会流窜到他的脑海里。 _Medivh不稳定_ 。一开始是单向的，Medivh表现得实在不像他意识到了这一点。他 _看到_ Medivh、Llane和Lothar如何搅和在对方的生命里，直到搅成一团乱麻，其中的某一些在Medivh“建造”他的时候也成了他的 _记忆_ ，他看着它们却总像是隔岸观火。

Medivh在他身体里机械性地抽送，而他看到的是一个失去理性法师，他阻止疫病的蔓延，却也正是他造成了疫病。

Lothar的身体再次开始失力，他终于意识到，腹部的疼痛不仅只由于什么转移，更是因为他“生前”被食人魔割开的那一道创口正在重新破裂。Medivh猛然割开了他自己的手腕，鲜血流进他嘴里，Medivh覆在他身后就像用生命将他包裹。

“杀了我。”他说。

他早就该死了。

猛烈的抽插变得愈发猛烈，Medivh像个不停报时的坏布谷钟，他一口咬住嘴边的手腕，咬出深深的牙印Medivh却既不喊叫也不停止。就在那一瞬间，他像被从天而降的狮鹫兽击中，他所有的一切都回来了。

他重新变成Lothar了。

“Medivh……”

他说。

Medivh猛地停住。

他看到了一切。铺天盖地屠城的丧尸如何占领了暴风城，而Llane又是如何为了无关紧要的人而死去。他的心脏和Medivh一样抽痛。但究竟是谁杀了Llane已经丝毫不重要了，因为他是因为他们而死的。

他还来得及。

在此时，法师尚还没有被Sargeras吞噬之时。

射精前一秒钟，Lothar取下了墙上的佩剑，对着自己的胸口捅下去，转身顶靠，于是Medivh和他一道被钉死在了墙上。一个永恒的束缚。

也是永恒的解放。他缓缓闭上眼睛，现在他既是完整的Medivh，也是完整的Lothar了。

他们死在高潮里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完成全灭任务！其他设定全忘了（打死


End file.
